


Taking a Chance

by PrimaDea



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Rejection, First Meetings, Long-Distance Friendship, Mutual Pining, Shyness, Single Parents, Surprise Date, Surprise Kissing, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaDea/pseuds/PrimaDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sarah goes to a ComicCon to meet up with her best friend she is pushed into meeting a man that could change life as she knows it. He is tall beautiful, nice, sweet, perfect. Too perfect. He happens to be Captain America himself and Sarah isn't sure how to deal with that.  Changed the title, originally "Why Not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed fro now. Just testing the waters. Please leave comments so I can know whether or not to continue this. Not rated for now.

"Seriously though, Tomorrow is going to be so much fun." The brunette on her computer screen said smiling broadly."I have a panel that ends at 11 AM then we could have lunch and I have to be back for an autograph session at 3PM." Sarah was nervous. there would be so many people. 

"Sure, sounds great Hayl." She sighed. 

"You don't look like it sounds great... What's wrong?" Her friend was worried. 

"I don't like crowds, and a comic con is serious crowdage." Hayley nodded. 

"When's your flight?" Sarah smiled shyly. 

"Actually I took an earlier flight, I'm already at my hotel. Even managed to get a massage and some swimming in earlier." She giggled, then stop when she heard someone clearing their throat on the other end of the Skype conversation, someone that wasn't her friend, a deep manly throat clearing.

"That's great. I was about to go for a drink at the lounge, wanna join me Love?" Sarah was bone tired, but she loved seeing her friend, and they never got a lot of time together. 

"Sure. let me get dressed and I'll meet you there. You at the Hilton?" She saw her friend nod. "Great, so top floor lounge in, say, twenty minutes?" 

"Perfect! I'll see you there." 

Sarah closed the flap on her laptop, looking around her hotel room she exhaled loudly. Grabbed her comfy everyday jeans, a top, put her hair up, found her earrings those that matched her necklace and headed out. on her way to the elevator she received a text from Hayley letting her know she was already at the lounge. She smiled, her friend was always ready for a good time. It was refreshing. 

The elevator door opened to a large foyer and she walked by a few waiters and found her friend in a corner, nestled in a large velvet couch, purple, to fit into the slate colour on the walls and the light grey carpets. Sarah let herself sit heavily next to her friend, accepting the tight hug she received and smiling as they kissed on the cheek. 

"It's nice to see you for real." The lithe brunette said as she sat back against the arm of the love seat. "Skype is great but when it comes to you I need my IRL fix." She said rolling her eyes. Sarah laughed. Nodding. 

Three drink materialized on the small table in front of them as someone sat in the wing chair across from her. Sarah looked up startled and Hayley just smiled. 

"Thank you Chris, that was so nice of you." She smiled at the newcomer. Turning to her friend she introduced the man. "Sarah, this is Chris." Sarah had heard a LOT about Chris, he and Hayley worked together on a few projects, and they hung out a lot too, he was one of the brunette's best friends. 

Sarah looked up smiling, waving her hand in a small greeting. 

"Nice to meet you Chris." He had a beautiful smile, the first thing she noticed in fact, he was also tall, very tall, even sitting, his eyes were sparkly and alive though she couldn't see the colour he wore a beard, which suited him handsomely, he had large hands, great hands, she noticed as he offered his for her to shake. Putting her small hand in his he lifted it lightly to his lips, his eyes smiling at her as he did. Sarah blushed, thankful for the mood lighting around them. 

"Very nice to finally meet you Sarah. Hayley talks a lot about you." He smiled. 

"Well she talks a lot about you too." Sarah motioned to their friend in common. 

 

The tall man laughed, a loud boisterous sound, making Sarah's heart pitter patter a bit faster. She smiled, she was doing that a lot tonight. 

they talked about everything and anything, no one feeling left out, no third wheel, it was nice. they talked about their job, acting, traveling, press conferences, meeting fans. And about her job, translator, single mom. It was nice to talk to people that really seemed to care, that asked questions and seemed interested in what she had to say. Rarely did she hang around people her own age, it was kids and sometimes teachers and other parents, but she rarely socialized. 

Unless it was online. Which was how she had met Hayley. Who knew commenting on a picture on Instagram could get you a best friend. She smiled to herself as they both explained ho they had met to the charming actor. The two friends had met a few times in the past three years, they had taken a few trips together, with and without the kids, but this was the first time Sarah went to a convention. Chris realized, they were indeed the best of friends. He knew about Sarah, knew that they had a ritual, sky, talk or text at least once a day. It was their religion, and he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, he knew couples that didn't correspond as much as these two did. 

They drank a bit more, ate a few snack, until Hayley needed to go and make a phone call. 

"So, Hayley mentioned you were nervous about tomorrow, going to the Con, the crowds?" Chris asked in a caring tone. Sarah nodded. 

"I don't like crowds, no big deal." Sarah shrugged. "I'm here, I'll go.... I'll be OK." He smiled and reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it. 

"You can always just hang in the back with us. Less people." Sarah giggled. 

"So I travel all the way here, thousands of miles, just to stay behind the scenes and miss the fun.." She shook he head laughing. "I don't think so." He smiled at her, a beautiful toothy grin, breathtaking. Sarah blushed, looking down at her hands, and his, still holding on lightly.

Hayley came back and Chris leaned back in his chair, letting go of Sarah's hand. 

They spend a few more minutes talking about the next few days, planning to meet for lunch and then going of for dinner, maybe a club. But first they would meet for breakfast. They took the elevator down together, Hayley and Chris had their rooms on the seventeenth floor, Sarah on the twelfth. they kissed on the cheek and hugged before the doors opened, Chris claiming a hug and kissing her cheek softly. And then Sarah was left alone. To think about the next few days and that beautiful smile. 

Chris invited Hayley to his room to hang out after the drink they had with Sarah. He prepped the cheap hotel coffee maker and brewed them a pot, knowing full well it would be less then great. The brunette kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the bed, looking at the tall blond man from the corner of her eye. Assessing him. He seemed out of sorts, though still very much in control, she could see he was in thought. 

"What's got you all riled up?" She asked, knowing full well what the issue was. Sarah. Hayley had seen it the moment he had seen her walk into the lounge, his eyes had snapped to her, his chest had puffed a bit, his shoulders had straightened, it had been instant. And why not, the woman was beautiful, she reached right under his chin, had gorgeous straight shoulder length black hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that was to die for. True she wasn't really Chris' type, but she was sweet and kind and shy and any man would be lucky to even be looked at by her friend. Hayley was sure Chris was just that lucky. 

The coffee was done and Chris poured two cups. Adding creamer and some sugar for the brunette. 

"You like her." She said teasingly as she took the steaming cup in both her hands. He nodded sipping the hot beverage and sitting down on the office chair not far form the bed. 

"She's nice." He acknowledged. "Cute too." Hayley gave him a knowing smile. 

"Yeah she is." they finished their coffee in a comfortable silence. Hayley stretched, putting the mug on the table as she got up and grabbed her shoes. 

"I am so tired, I might just miss breakfast." She said as she yawned. Winking at Chris. He smiled and shook his head. 

"You wouldn't do that to her..... would you ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." She said as she hugged him and left, closing the door behind her and hearing it click. 

Chris stood there staring at the door, wondering if she had in fact given him the go ahead to take her friend out for breakfast, just the two of them. He shook his head again, still staring at the door. 

 

Going through her luggage to find something appropriate to wear was not quite as simple as she had originally thought. Sarah had brought along enough stuff for three weeks, four days at the convention, then two and a half weeks in Europe with Hayley, surf, sun, sand. South of Spain, France, Greece, then heading to Morocco. She couldn't wait. They had been planning this for over a year. She found a pair of jeans and a grey V neck t-shirt. It would do. She put her wet hair in a loose ponytail and headed down to the restaurant, she was meeting Hayley at 8 and she was cutting it close. 

Grabbing her wallet and phone and hotel key she headed out, making sure the door locked behind her. She was running a little late when the elevator dinged and she walked out into the main foyer, heading to the restaurant she was brought to her table, a small round thing barely large enough for two people, as she approached the man already sitting down stood up to greet her. He was smiling shyly, and Sarah rolled her eyes, Hayley, damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day, took me all day to get this baby done, then a few more hours going over it with the most bestest BETA EVER!!! Yes, LokiLover14 , I mean you! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading this, please leaves comments always love to get those.

He saw her roll her eyes and shake her head lightly, but when a bright smile appeared on her plump lips he knew she wasn't rolling her eyes at him. She walked up to him, straight into his open arms and hugged him, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and tightening their hold just enough, before gently laying his lips on her cheeks, staying there just a second to long, his arms holding her to him a moment more than needed. He moved away and pulled her chair for her. 

"Good morning pretty lady." He said jovially. Sarah smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Good morning Chris." He saw her bite her lower lip, her bright blue eyes looking straight at his, her smile brightened a bit before she moved her eyes to the menu. "So let me guess." She said still looking at her choices. " Hayley decided to sleep in this morning, and sent you instead so I wouldn't feel lonely?" Her blue eyes peeked over the flimsy paged menu, smiling at him. 

Chris straightened in his chair, chuckling softly, nodding his head. His eyes meeting hers boldly. 

"Maybe I hinted that I wanted to get to know you better." His voice was low and soft, like velvet and Sarah had to still herself from letting the shiver up her back. His cheeks were pink, his eyes bright, he was so damned sure of himself and that made Sarah weak in the knees, thank all that was holy she was sitting down. 

"She is generous like that, Hayley, willing to sacrifice her time with me to try and get me laid." She saw him flounder at that, his eyes widening, he almost choked on his coffee and Sarah's lips twisted up in a bratty smirk. When he laughed it was wonderful, loud, beautiful, sounding perfect to her ears. She looked up and he winked at her as he took another sip of coffee, smiling at her devilishly. 

Changing the subject they talked about the days activities while ordering their food and enjoying each other's company. Chris had a panel at 9:30 until 11, the same as Hayley. Then off until 3. Sarah was planning to walk around the convention and take her time taking it all in. It was her first after all and she really wanted to enjoy it, hopefully she wouldn't be to anxious. 

They talked about anxiety, Sarah mentioning that since she worked from home she rarely got out, and that had triggered her getting anxious when in a throng of people. Chris sympathized. He had a few anxiety issues of his own, but he had managed to deal with them, to control them. Thankfully though, Sarah did not have any issues with one on one socialization, and he was taking his time enjoying every second. 

He found out she was very sarcastic, had very strong opinions about everything, but was willing to discuss openly when their opinions didn't match. She was sweet and kind and cared about how the things she said would impact him, though she was very honest, and not very politically correct, she was though ready to defend her opinions and sometimes defer to his if she realized he had a good point. She was a strong woman, a strong personality, but she wasn't aggressive, not mean or scary. She was a breath of fresh air. Something he hadn't had around in a very long time. He was a big shot actor, and not many people were willing to talk to him the way she was. Honest and direct, he liked that. She reminded him of how his sisters and his mother talked to him, no nonsense, no BS. 

Without thinking his hand reached for hers across the table, just like the night before. Her fingers were slim and long, her skin soft, his thumb making small circles caressing the back of her hand. It was a sweet gesture, but terribly intimate for people that had just met. She was smiling, looking away, thinking about what to say next, taking a sip of her coffee as he simply looked at her. Sitting sideways in his chair, crossing his legs, drinking his coffee and holding her hand. 

The food was nice, nothing to write home about, and halfway through Sarah's phone rang. She had ignored the text message chimes, but when the phone rang, quite loud, she pulled her hand from his and picked it up. Motioning for Chris to wait where he was she moved away and answered the call. He saw her face change, from worry to calm to happy to adorable, he could see whoever she was talking to was very important to her, probably her son. 

He was 14 and staying at his grand parents for the duration of her trip. She hung up, shaking her head and still smiling, sat back down after turning off her phone and slid her hand back in his. He hadn't moved it since she had got up to answer her phone. Chris gave her a smirk, sexy as sin, and all Sarah could think was how damned cocky he was. 

She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her. 

"Don't, please, I like it." Again with the velvet voice. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Again with that gorgeous grin. 

Trying to ignore what ever it was that was going on in her chest, her breathing, her heart beat. She started asking him about his plans for the future, let him talk. let herself enjoy that velvet voice, let her body freak out a bit. Just a bit more. 

His phone rang and he imitated her, getting up to take the call away from the table. While he was away Sarah paid for the meal, asking for a last refill of their coffee and waited for him to come back, turning her phone back on and checking her messages, she had seven from Hayley. She thought about answering them but then put her phone down, let her friend worry about having offended her, the brunette could manage a few more hours of worry, maybe she wouldn't pull something like this again. 

Not that Sarah was upset. This was a great breakfast date, it was a date, wasn't it?

He came back to the table and saw that the check had been paid, frowning. 

"You shouldn't have", he said almost sounding offended, "I would have been happy to pay Sarah", he sat down heavily and she realized she had in fact offended him. 

This time she reached for his hand, and he let her, looking else where. Had she really hurt his feeling? 

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to offend you" the word had come out on its own, Sarah not noticing it until his eyes shot up at hers and the cocky smirk returned. She looked at him looking at her, and blanched. Shit. Her face flared red and his smirk grew, his other hand coming on top of hers to keep it there. They stayed like that in silence. Until his eyes softened, and the smirk turned into a genuine smile. 

"Come on, let's head to the convention center." He stood up and waited for her, his hand still holding hers. The walk to the building was short, less then ten minutes, there were a lot of people around, and they received a lot of looks, but Chris shrugged it off, keeping his hand strong against hers, his sunglasses hiding his eyes from her, but his smile was sweet and his voice was beautiful and they talked all the way there. 

They hugged goodbye before he had to head backstage to get himself ready for the panel, Chris held her tight, then kissed her cheek softly and winked at her as he walked away. Sarah spied Hayley behind the heavy curtain and waved at her, seeing her smile and wave back, then she turned and walked to the front of the building and made her way through the stalls and shops, taking it all in strides, concentrating on her breathing and the tingling in her hand from where Chris was holding it just a few minutes ago. 

 

By 10:45AM Sarah was waiting patiently behind the main stage, sitting down on a comfortable chair and enjoying a nice cup of coffee. The real treat about coming to a Convention to be with one of the panelists, was getting a backstage pass. Sarah sat there, reading a book she had just bought, waiting for the panel to be done, for the attraction to be over, the pictures taken, the autographs given. Then they would head back to the hotel, have a bite to eat, relax a bit, come back here to walk around and have some fun before the autograph session at 3PM. All planned out. 

She heard the loud clapping, a roar really, and closed her book, stuffing it in the bag waiting on the floor. One by one the panelists came back stage, she knew them all, from their movies, of course. Sarah tried not to stare, they were just actors, she hung out with an actor, this shouldn't be making her shy. But it did. She took out her book again and tried hiding behind it. Hayley came in second to last, followed by Chris, both laughing and talking. When both of them spotted her they made a straight line for her on the couch and sat across from her.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long. Poppet." Hayley was breathless from having laughed so hard, her cheeks flushed, a bright smile plastered on her face. Sarah shrugged. 

"I'm good, got to read a bit, needed a break from out there." She motioned to the other side of the curtain. Chris and Hayley nodded. 

"So, what did you get?" Chris already had his nose in her shopping bag. A few comics, another book, a few cool Captain America collection pieces. "Cool." He said putting the bag down. 

"Yeah Ethan loves Captain America stuff. I picked up a few things for him." Chris nodded. 

"A fan, cool", he was beaming. "So ladies", he said as he stood up. "I have a lunch date with Sebastian, so I will bid you Adieu" he said dramatically. 

Hayley and Sarah got up, following the two men to the main door, stopping here and there to sign autographs. The reached the outside and waved goodbye to each other, Chris waiting behind just long enough to pull Sarah into a tight hug. 

"Hayley gave me your number. Is it OK If I call you later?" He whispered in her ear. Sarah nodded, surprised but happy. "Maybe we can get drinks tonight." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Sarah was stunned, blushing brightly. Hayley just laughed and, grabbing her hand, pulled her along back to the Hilton. They had a meal to eat, and some swimming to do, and maybe a nice steam room to go to. Relaxation was today's main word, and God knew Sarah needed it right about now. 

 

"So that's Sarah, Hayley's friend?" Sebastian asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Chris nodded, walking next to him, he was wearing his shades, looking down at his feet, and Sebastian could see the tinge of a blush under his beard. "She seems nice, not that I would know. You didn't even introduce us." Chris smiled and shook his head. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else." His friend snorted.

"I could see that." He took a drag of his smoke. "I think she likes you." 

"I hope so. I like her. She's different. I'm thinking of taking her out for drinks later." Sebastian smiled. 

"Good to see you getting yourself out there again." Chris shrugged.

"I date, just... not often and rarely with people I actually like.... enough to date. " He stopped and though his sentence over. "Did that even make sense?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, I get it. " The brunet answered putting his cigarette out and stepping on it for good measure. He pulled the restaurant door open and both stepped in. "So when did you guys meet?" 

They found a table and sat, waiting for the waiter to come to them with the menu. 

"Last night, we had drinks with Hayley then this morning we had breakfast." He stopped, thought about this sentence, again. "I mean.... we had drinks last night, and Hayley was supposed to have breakfast with Sarah but I went instead." He shook his head. "I don't know how to make sense anymore." He sighed and ordered a beer, before grabbing the menu and looking at it. 

Sebastian was amused. Chris was always very verbose, but rarely floundering with words and meaning. He was always straight and to the point, this was weird, to see him like this, but it was nice to see. 

"Just take her out tonight, get it out of your system. Take a chance." Chris nodded. 

"That's what I was thinking. We get along great, she talks and listens, she's smart. I mean. She's an interpreter and she translates books." Chris had stars in his eyes, he was excited and so full of life, Sebastian was just listening and smiling at him. It was nice to see him like this. 

"Anything you don't like about her?" His friend asked right after they had made their food orders. 

"Well She's a single mom, it's not that I don't like that, it's just.... Different." Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 

"How old are we talking about here? five, six years old?" Sebastian was curious. Chris shook his head. 

"Fourteen. I've never dated anyone with a kid before. And I know I shouldn't worry, I mean we're not even dating or anything, but I worry." He says finishing his beer and ordering an other. 

"Do you worry enough to forget about it? Walk away?" Chris stopped to think about it. Then shook his head, smirking. 

"Nah." 

 

The pool was heated to a perfect temperature, and laying out on the outdoor bed was divine. Sarah and Hayley were laying on their sides, talking and sharing a plate of fruits, drinking Mojitos and appreciating the sun. They were a few days away from their vacation but this felt like they were already there. 

Hayley was looking at the plate between them, choosing her grapes, not looking at Sarah. 

"Chris really enjoyed breakfast this morning. Seems like you two hit it off." Even now she still wasn't looking at Sarah. "He wanted to call you later to invite you for drinks, so I gave him your number." She saw Hayley cringe a bit, expecting the worst. Sarah shrugged. 

"It was fun. I had fun. " She said shyly. Hayley looked up at her friend, a sly smile on her lips. 

"You like him." Hayley sat up, looking excited, clapping her hands together. "Tell me.... tell me.... come on Sarah." Sarah rolled her eyes. 

"Nothing to tell, I have a nice time at breakfast." She got up and dove into the water, hoping that would be the end of that conversation. But she knew her friend to well to truly believe that. She had been lucky enough that Hayley had not asked her about breakfast while they were having lunch. But now, without a meal to distract her, she knew the brunette would not let her get away that easy. 

Sarah swam a few laps, then a few more, not wanting to get out of the water to get the third degree, she didn't want to talk about Chris, didn't want to think about it. It was confusing enough in her head. Talking about it made it worst, made it real and she didn't need that right now. She was days away from a trip to Europe, and then back home to Montreal. Chris was a popular actor, a star he had busy schedules, lived in a different country, and besides, Sarah didn't need a man; Or sex, or a sexy man that could give her sex, on the floor against a wall...... her mind wondered and she let it, floating on her back, the sun on her body, relaxing and imagining all the dirty things she would let him do to her. 

When a wave hit her in the face Sarah yelped. Opening her eyes she stared murderously at her friend, now in the water with her, holding a beach ball in her hands and threatening to throw it at her.

"Tell me." She said. "Come on Sarah. I need to live vicariously through you. I mean, It's fucking Chris Evans." She said pleadingly. Sarah laughed, she caught the ball and threw it out of the water, making her way to the hot tub section and sitting herself next to her friend. Her arm around her shoulder pulling her against her side. 

"I like him. He is nice, we get along. And I had fun." Hayley pouted. 

"That's it?" She asked pouting. 

"Yeah, what do you expect?" She felt her friend shrug. 

"I don't know. What did you guys talk about?" Sarah played in the other woman's hair. 

"He talked about his family, anxiety, the convention." She shrugged. "Nothing much. Just talked. He is sweet." Hayley was listening intently. "I know you want me to be happy, and I know you think I need to get out and date, and meet people. But Hayls, That was not cool." Hayley nodded and Sarah kissed her brow. 

"Still love me?" The brunette asked with a worried smile.

"Of course I still love you, you're my best friend", Sarah said smiling brightly, "I couldn't do any of this without you. I depend on you. Just don't set me up on surprise dates EVER again." She said hitting her friend lightly on the arm. 

They stayed like that for a while, Hayley leaning into Sarah, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder. Relaxing. There was a light noise, a throat clearing, Sarah kept her eyes closed, so completely relaxed. 

"Is this a good time to tell you I called Chris while you were in the pool and asked him to join us?" She felt her friend grow rigid under her. 

"Quoi.....What!?" She answered,in a yelp, "what did you do Hayley?" It was almost a growl.

"Yeah, cause he just got here", Sarah felt Hayley move away before opening her eyes and focusing on the tall man standing by their stuff, pulling his shirt up and off his body, his sunglasses on, looking their way. He waved at them and they waved back. 

"Be nice", Hayley whispered in Sarah's ear, "I'm only doing this cause I love you." She was smiling, this was fun for her. Sarah on the other hand was livid. 

"You don't pull this shit on someone with anxiety issues Hayls." Hayley looked at her, smirking. 

"I'm sure it will be his pleasure to get you to calm down", Sarah wanted to scream; But didn't, she could see Chris strutting towards them in his shorts, a second later he was diving in the pool and swimming the rest of the way, joining them in the grotto area and sitting right across from Sarah, their knees almost touching. 

He was sitting there, arms spread on the concrete sides, legs wide, sitting straight, staring at her. The sunglasses hid his eyes, but she could imagine his light blue eyes staring right at her. Hayley had moved away, sitting a few feet away from them, she mentioned something about going to get drinks and left. 

Sarah was a mess, her eyes finding something interesting on her hands, while trying to control her breathing. She knew he was looking at her, knew he was smirking, those damned beautiful lips. She took a final deep breath and looked up. But Chris wasn't sitting across from her anymore, he was right there, inches from her, his glasses off, his blue eyes finding hers, she felt his hand on her neck, light, soft and before she could register anything else, he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG did I ever need my super duper BETA today, LokiLover14 , without her there would be no story for you guys to read. 
> 
> Lots of love go out to her and all her hard work!!

His phone rang and Chris answered, sliding his finger on the screen. 

"Hayley. Hi." He said enthusiastically. They were walking back to the convention center and both he and Sebastian had more than a few beers in their system. "What are you two beautiful girls doing?"

Sebastian was looking back at him with a knowing grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Chris dear, Sarah and I are the hotel pool right now and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?" Chris looked at Sebastian and repeated the offer, Sebastian shook his head, they talked a bit before the brunet continued to the convention while Chris waved to him and made his way back to the Hilton. 

"Does Sarah know you're calling me?" He asked while crossing the street. He knew his friend and it wouldn't have surprised him if Sarah knew nothing about this phone call. There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the conversation. 

"She's in the pool, floating there", Hayley paused. "Sarah doesn't do anything if she has the time to think about it. She needs to be pushed for anything to happen." Chris hummed, he understood. "I know she likes you, I know you like her. Just come over." He smiled. 

"Ok, I'll be there soon, don't tell her I'm coming." 

Jogging to his room, getting changed, he looked at the time, he still had two hours before he needed to get back here and change again to head to the autograph session. More than enough time to go swimming and hang out with two beautiful girls. He was smiling like a teenager, and his body was already responding, way to eager for its own good. Repeating a few mantras in his head he managed to calm down enough to remember to grab his shades and headed back out, to the elevator and then the roof top pool.

He walked out of the small bistro and headed to the where the canopied outdoor beds where, noticed Hayley pointing to one with their stuff on it he pulled his shirt off quickly, added it to the girl's stuff and made his way to the clear blue water, waving to the girls he dove in. He needed the cool water before he could even think to join them in the hot water. Coming out of the water he found his shades in his trunks pocket and put them back on. Making his way to the pair, slow enough to give Sarah time to process and deal with her anxiety. 

He could see it from where he was, halfway down the pool, her face was beet red, her eyes darting around, and she was talking to her friend in a way that showed she was upset. He didn't let it bother him. He knew she wasn't upset at him, and that her feelings towards her friend would quickly dissipate. 

The few drinks he'd had earlier were still quite present in his system, and when he made himself comfortable across from Sarah, he made sure to show off all his assets, chest puffed, shoulders and arms stretched up and over the concrete wall behind him, legs apart. He was here to make her want him, and there was no way he was going to fail. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at her hands, shyly, and Chris realized his plan would never work if he couldn't get her attention. 

Slowly he moved away from the edge of the large hot tub, making his way closer to the dark haired beauty, he moved easily as close as he could before she looked up confused to see him so close. Chris had taken his glasses off just a second before and now his blue eyes were staring into hers. His hand moved of its own volition and gently slid towards her neck, his fingers sliding in her wet hair, he took a breath, just one, before claiming her lips. He felt her tighten under him for only an instant, before she went completely soft and relaxed. His other hand found itself on her waist and he moved closer, bending slightly to keep his lips firmly on hers. 

Sarah's lips moved against his, slowly, tentatively. Her hands made contact with his skin and he shivered, his lips becoming a tad bit more demanding. She slid her palms up, over his chest and around his neck and let them stay there, not pulling him any closer, just touching him. 

It was a very good first kiss, as first kisses go, not to hard, not to soft, sweet and comfortable, but still passionate and demanding. When Chris broke away it was slow, Sarah still blushing crimson, Chris matching her skin tone. She still seemed very shy and a little confused. Blinking, Sarah moved back a bit, his hand still on her neck, he followed. She bit her lower lip, her eyes daring to look up at him. Chris held his breath. This was it, this was where Sarah would make her choice. He felt her hand on his, keeping it in place, her face lifting up slightly before her lips touched his, softly, sweetly. Chris smiled. Brightly as he deepened it, his tongue demanding and gaining access to hers, playing against her tongue, eliciting moans from both of them. His hand on her waist slid to her back and he held her firmly against him, the hand in her hair moving up not letting go. 

Once the passion of the moment died down they moved away from each other, slowly, languidly, kissing a few more times, softly, before Chris tenderly kissed her nose and sat back across from her, Shades back on and a shit eating grin on his face. 

Sarah wasn't sure what had just happened. She had gone from upset to shy to turned on to... feeling guilty. Swallowing down the negative emotion, she sat there waiting for Hayley to come back with their drinks. It was a nice day, too nice to be worrying about guilty feelings and living in the past. She needed to move on. 

"Are we still meeting for drinks later?" Chris was drinking his beer, looking at Sarah, his sunglasses low and his eyes staring at her from above the lenses. He saw her smile, shrug. 

"Sure. Why not." She had a teasing tone and was finishing her second drink since he had joined them. She seemed a bit tipsy, her smiles were easier, her movements were more relaxed and she seemed more at ease. They moved from the hot tub to the canopied mattress, Hayley checking her messages and realized she needed to go.

Sarah and Chris laid there, by the pool, nursing their drinks and talking. Propped up on the pillows, facing each other, it was relaxing and quite intimate. His phone rang and he stretched over her to reach it on the side table, checking it quickly he left it there, but instead of laying back down, he propped himself on top he her, his light blue eyes staring straight into her darker ones. His hand brushed against her cheek, her neck, slid into her hair but stayed there. 

"So beautiful." He said simply, before moving away and laying back down next to her. Sarah had been holding her breath, she had been sure he would kiss her, like before. Instead he had snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. They stayed like that for a little while, until it was finally time to pick up their stuff and get ready for the afternoon. Sarah had decided to stay at the hotel, saying goodbye to Chris in the elevator, like the last time, except this time he left a light kiss on her lips, chaste, before walking out of the closing elevator doors. 

For the first time in almost three years, Sarah felt alive. She could breathe, she could feel, she could open her eyes and see, everything. The pain was still there, it would always be there, but it was dimmed, not as bright or as hot as it usually ran. 

She sat at the foot of her bed, head still reeling, thinking back on the times she had spent with Chris, last night at the lounge, only a few minutes alone with him, but enough to have peeked something in her. Then breakfast this morning. It had been fun and fancy free, enjoyable. And now this afternoon, the kiss. And everything that came with it. Elation, joy, excitement, pain, guilt, sadness, shame. 

Sarah let herself fall back onto the bed. Mitch would not have wanted her to stay alone for ever, he would have wanted her to go out and meet people, to be happy, to fall in love. But he was gone now, and he had no say in the matter. It was only her and their son, and their memories of him. And Sarah was not ready to let those go. 

She felt guilty for wanting to spend time with Chris, for liking him, for wanting him. She wasn't trying to replace her husband, she just didn't want to be lonely anymore.

When Chris had kissed her it had been wonderful, but now, thinking back on it, she felt shame. She felt as if she had gone and cheated on her husband, and that hurt.

She laid there on her bed and cried. 

Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew damned well all this was with Chris was a one night stand waiting to happen, she knew it wasn't the new love of her life, she was a realist, but it was something she wanted, yet felt guilty about wanting, it was so confusing. She left her feelings on the bed and took a long hot shower, needing to get her head on straight. 

Coming out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her lips, specially her lips. Then all the way down until her eyes caught the thin chain around her wrist and the ring hanging from it. 

Thin, simple, silver, something they had gotten at a fashion jewelry store for under ten dollars. This one was hers, Ethan wore Mitch's on a heavy chain around his neck. Sarah hesitate a second before unclasping the chain and pulling it off her wrist. It was time to try and move on. She was still young, not to bad to look at, and she wanted to stop hiding. Wanted to stop being lonely. 

Meeting Hayley at the restaurant across town they took a few drinks then settled to eat, it was a nice place, good food the two of them got to catch up, something they hadn't really had time for when Chris was around. Sarah was still deep in thought, though she had tentatively taken a decision on her future, she still was very unsure of herself. And it was obvious. 

"Is everything alright, you seem preoccupied", Sarah looked up noticing Hayley looking at her with a worried look. She shook her head a bit to quickly to be a hundred percent honest. 

"Nah, I'm fine Hayls. Just thinking." 

The brunettes eyes focused on the black haired woman. 

"What about, Love?" Sarah sighed. She really didn't want to get into this now.

"Nothing, I'm good. I swear." Hayley didn't seem convinced, "really, I'm fine." Hayley didn't believe her. 

"Is this about the kiss at the pool?" Sarah rolled her eyes, pushing herself away from the table and grunted. "Obviously not then." The brunette added sarcastically. Sarah's eyes flashed, annoyed. 

"You know it's not easy Hayls. If anyone knows it's you." Hayley finished her glass of wine and refilled it, not waiting for the waiter. 

"I know Love, but you need to get back out there. And Chris is perfect for that. He's sweet and kind and respectful." 

"And probably only wants something with no strings attached, which is great, but I can't even kiss him without feeling guilty about Mitch. It feels like I'm cheating on him every time I look at Chris." Sarah cut in.

This time it was Hayley's turn to roll her eyes.

"Always so God damned dramatic Sarah. Just get a hold of yourself, take a breath and move on." It had been delivered flatly, no emotion, just plain honesty. "I love you to pieces Sarah but you are killing yourself, Mitch is gone and nothing you will ever do will bring him back. You need to move on. Be happy. You think it's good for Ethan to see you going about like this, locking yourself up at home and never coming out. Not socializing. Don't you think he wants to see his mother happy? Do you think Mitch would want you to mourn him for the rest of your life? " 

Hayley was right, logically Sarah knew she needed to move on, but emotionally. Emotionally she was a fucking mess. She got up, grabbing her purse and left. Mentioning something about needing to get some air and for Hayley to not wait for her. 

It was a nice evening to be walking, sure, Sarah had no idea where she was but she wasn't worried, she stayed on a main street, walking past restaurants and coffee shops, bars and convenience stores. Stopped to get a pack of cigarettes though she had stopped smoking a year ago and continued to walk and smoke, looking at her phone each time it vibrated, just to be sure not to miss Chris' call. 

When he finally did send her message it was almost 10PM and she had no clue where she was. She hailed a taxi and had him drive her back to her hotel, taking the elevator all the way to the top floor to meet Chris at the lounge. 

He'd been waiting for about twenty minutes when the elevator doors opened and Sarah strode into the lounge, she was wearing a simple blue dress that brought out her eyes, her hair was let down, cascading over her shoulders, she looked beautiful. Though Chris had a sneaking suspicion she would always look beautiful to him. He greeted her with open arms, holding her close and lightly kissing her neck, before moving onto her lips, the kiss he claimed was sweet and soft, he felt her lean into him as her lips curled up in smile, his doing the same. 

"Hi." He said beaming, before taking her hand and leading them to a secluded table at the other end of the lounge. 

"Hi." She finally answered, they sat next to each other on a love seat, his arm coming around her shoulders, keeping her close, just as the waiter came by with the drinks Chris had ordered earlier. 

"I hope you don't mind I ordered for us both." Sarah shrugged and accepted her drink,making herself comfortable leaning into Chris hard frame. "So, how was dinner with Miss Atwell?" 

Sarah shrugged again, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I see." He said slightly worried. "You guys OK?" 

"I honestly don't know." Her voice was soft but it wavered when she spoke. Leaning closer to her he kissed the shell of her ear, tightening his hold on her. 

"It'll be fine. You gals will work it all out." He had his cheek almost touching hers, it was comforting. Her hand went to his face, keeping him there as she turned slightly and kissed his cheek. She felt him move his face, leaning forward and he kissed her. Again, soft and sweet. there was nothing sexual or lustful, just plain affectionate. Sarah basked in his attentions, leaning against him, his hard muscles under her side, she leaned her head against his collarbone and let herself relax. 

Sometime later Chris led her to the dance floor, a few couples were already dancing and he twirled her around once before embracing her in his strong arms. Her head resting on his shoulder he led her through a few slow dances, jazz, sultry sounds to which they swayed. He kissed her head a few times, it had become something he did, something she liked. They had something comfortable, something nice and sweet, safe, and though part of her wanted to feel guilty, tonight, she simply didn't. It was a strange reversal from earlier that day. 

He walked her back to her room, his arm around her waist, they were comfortable like that, Sarah had taken her heels off in the elevator, and suddenly he seemed so much taller then her. She fit right under his chin. To Chris, it was the perfect height. 

They stood at her door, saying goodnight, they'd had a great time. Sarah felt so much better and now, standing there in the hallway, shoes in hand, she was a little worried about what was expected of her, should she invite him in, would Chris expect her to?

Sarah started to speak but he stopped her. 

"Don't." He said softly. "If you invite me in, I'll say yes, and then I'll kiss you and we will make out and have sex, and though that is something I desperately want with you, It's not something I want with you now." 

He took a breath, looking at her, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings. 

"I want to get to know you, I want to take my time, our time, see each other more, date, have fun, go out." He licked his lips, searching for the right words. "This is going to sound so corny" He said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"When I saw you walk into the bar before, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen", he took another breath, his hands reaching for hers, lightly holding them, "I like you Sarah, I mean I like you enough to get to know you. It's not something I usually do, ask anyone. Point is," he continued looking into her beautiful deep blue eyes. "I want to look at you and know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world, for me." 

He whispered that last part, just before he leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss full of longing and need and hope and so much more that Sarah couldn't think straight. When finally he broke the kiss it was to say a light goodnight and wait for her to open the door and step inside. 

 

It was early for her, considering Sarah had gone to bed at an ungodly hour, her son Ethan was on Skype and they were talking as she was getting ready for her day. Hayley was on her way down from her room on the seventeenth floor to Sarah's own on the twelfth to pick her up for breakfast and Sarah was running around trying to find her missing shoe.

"So did you meet Chris Evans, Hayley said she would make sure you met him." Sarah shook her head, smiling. 

"Yeah, I met him, he's nice. Very nice. I guess that's why they chose him to be Captain America." 

Ethan laughed and there was a knock at the door. Sarah rolled her eyes and went to answer. Opening the door she let Hayley in, an embarrassed smile on her face. 

"Good morning Hayley!" They both heard Ethan greet the brunette. She kissed Sarah on the cheek, gave her a huge hug and went to talk to the boy while his mother finished getting ready. 

She heard her son say goodbye and told him loudly to take care, then the lap top was turned off and it was just herself and her best friend. 

"How did it go with Chris last night?" Sarah shrugged.

"Weird. It was great until he walked me back, then I don't know. He told me to NOT invite him in, that he didn't want to have sex right away then he said he liked me and wanted to get to know me and that he wanted me to be beautiful for him...", she shook her head, confused, "I honestly have no clue what that even means." 

Hayley snorted, giggled a bit before falling into a true laugh. 

"The poor guy is really into you, usually he makes sense.... somewhat." 

"I don't know what's going on Hayls. I like him, I mean. He is nice and sweet and a great dancer", Sarah grinned like a school girl. "I really had a good time last night." 

Hayley sat there, on the bed, watching her friend get ready. Sarah had braided her hair and was now putting on an old worn Captain America t-shirt. 

"Ready to go ?" The brunette asked getting up walking to the door. Sarah nodded and they were off. 

It was still quite early and the walk to the convention centre was uneventful, there was a brunch this morning and since Sarah had a VIP pass she had as much right to enjoy as anyone else. The two women walked in arm in arm, there were tables everywhere, a few large tables filled with food. 

Hayley and Sarah got in line, filling their plates while greeting the people around them. Hayley introduced her to a few people she worked with on the Marvel set, Sarah tried not to blush to much, made some conversation then headed and found them a table. 

"You are right, you know", Sarah said between bites, " I need to move on, need to start living again. " She looked at her friend, her deep blue eye full of sorrow. "I'm not sure how. But I'm willing to try." 

Hayley reached over the table and took her friends hand. 

"I'm sorry I was tough on you last night. I only meant to help", she got out of her seat, traveled to the other side of the table and took her in her arms. Suddenly they were surrounded, strong arms holding both of them in a surprise group hug.

"I love the feel of a good hug in the morning." The tall blond said smiling broadly, he looked well rested, unlike Sarah. "Sebastian I want you to meet my... Sarah." He perked up, "my Sarah." Hayley laughed and so did the newly introduced brunet, Sarah just blushed. 

"I'll have to put in for a custody arrangement then" Hayley said as she hugged Chris hello, then did the same for Sebastian. 

"Nice to meet you Sarah." They shook hands and offered to share their table, Chris and his friend agreed and went to get some food. 

"HIS Sarah, that's so cute." Hayley was shaking her head, "He is so damned sweet." She added looking at Sarah who was still blushing brightly. 

"Whatever," she grumbled under her breath, trying to stop blushing. 

"Come on Sarah, it's adorable." The other woman shrugged, not quite sure what else to do, she was embarrassed and wanted to put as little importance on the slip as possible, but her friend simply would not let up. 

"It doesn't mean anything Hayls, it's just a slip." 

The brunette shook her head, still laughing lightly. 

"Of course it is, Love, just a really cute slip." 

The men came back, plates full, a full carafe of coffee and joined them. They talked about the day ahead, Chris and Sebastian had engagements most of the day, Hayley and herself were going to walk around and enjoy the shows and activities. 

The topics changed quickly, from food to travel to movies, to work. Sebastian had a few movies he was working on, some really interesting things, a movie adaptation of a book Sarah had never heard of. She listened intently, then talked a bit about herself, nothing very interesting but they all seemed interested none the less. The topic eventually changed and Chris asked about her son, Ethan. 

"He's like his dad, interested in building things,drawing, loves sports, a real jock." She sighed, looking up at Chris and seeing him smile. "He's awesome, it's been hard for him, but he's always there for me." Sarah almost wanted to cry. "He's a great kid, I'm lucky." 

Chris stretched his hand out and took hers, squeezing lightly. Smiling at her, a soft smile. 

"He sounds like it." They stayed like that for a bit, talking about other non consequential stuff, before getting up to go their different ways. "I'll see you later'" the tall blonde whispered softly, hugging her before leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. "Have a great time." 

Sarah hugged him, pulling him closer as he was about to leave, claiming a soft kiss of his lips, surprising both of them. He stayed there, his large hands lightly resting on her hips and stole another, just as soft, just as sweet, but longer lasting, until he straightened and followed his friend towards the exit at the other end of the large room., smiling brightly as he went and winking her goodbye. 

"That was beautiful", she heard Hayley say before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the guest entrance. 

 

"I think she likes ya, man." Sebastian's voice dragged him back to reality. "I mean, she blushes every time you talk to her and well... she kissed you." The brunet bumped shoulders with the taller blond and snickered. "YOUR Sarah, humm." He added teasingly. 

Chris chuckles, a light blush on his skin, he bumps his friend back and they walk on towards the stage, it's another panel and they're both looking forward to it. They're booked all day, way into the evening, and both of them know they'll have a great time of it. It's part of what they do, as actors, as MARVEL actors. After lunch they'll be joined by Hayley and Scarlet, and that evening, after dinner, it's a showing of their last movie, open to the public and with live commentaries from the cast. Everyone is waiting for that, it's always a great time. 

"Yeah, MY Sarah." He repeated under his breath, smiling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Beta, LokiLover14 , there are many like her but this one is mine. I am nothing without my Beta and seriously people without her this story would be crap. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for all your patience and hard work.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give it some love!

From the corner of her eye Sarah had caught the cameras and mobile phones, all taking pictures of the kiss she had so courageously given the tall blond. Hayley barely paid any attention to it but Sarah, Sarah was worried. What if Ethan saw these pictures what if her in laws did. Her friends, what she had left of them. Here she was thousands of miles away from home and taking care of soiling her dead husband memory by kissing a near stranger in front of the whole world. Sarah was horrified. 

She was a bad wife, cheating on her husband, a bad mother, letting her son see her like that. Everyone would know she was giving up, letting go of Mitch. Letting go of her marriage and her family, giving it up for a few kisses and sweet words. She was hateful she was disgusting, maybe SHE was the one that should have died. Mitch would have never turned around and done what she had done. Sarah was a horrible person. Disgusting, cheating on her dead husband, how could she. 

She walked a bit more, not really listening to Hayley or looking where she was going, a few times she walked into people, apologizing under her breath, her vision was growing smaller, tunnel like, her breath was shallow, too fast, her head spun. Sarah knew the signs, wanted to warn Hayley who was a few feet in front of her, but she couldn't, the words wouldn't form. 

She deserved this, to fall, to get hurt, to pay for how she had acted, wanton, like a cheap slut falling for the first man interested in her, like it meant anything, like anything would ever mean anything after Mitch. Nothing mattered anymore. It never would again. EVER. He had been her entire world ands here she was trying to replace him with a few cheap thrills.

She tried to control her breath, to breathe slowly, to count, but staying still wasn't and option, there were people everywhere bumping into her, pushing her around, it was like being stuck under a huge wave and not being able to get out, to breath, to scream. She felt people around her, crushing her, the world spun her head hurt, her lungs were on fire, she must have managed to make some sort of a sound because she saw Hayley turn towards her before the floor rushed her and everything went black. 

Hayley heard mumbling, then a whimper, turned around wondering what it could be and saw Sarah reach for her. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her face flushed, she was trembling and she seemed in distress. She reached her just as Sarah collapsed, mumbling something about Mitch and her being a bad mother before passing out with a groan.

Hayley was never late, in fact, for Hayley, being ten minutes early was the same as being half an hour late. She was always on time. It was five minutes to go and she was no where to be seen. Chris checked his phone one more time, the tenth time in less then five minutes. He was worried. He grabbed one of the organizers in passing to ask about his friend, had she called, had she given a reason why she was late? The poor guy just looked at him before repeating the same question in his walkie-talkie, waiting a few seconds to get a positive answer. She had called. Her friend was at the hospital, she would be late. 

Chris furrowed his brow. Why wouldn't the woman call him? He was more worried now, but he couldn't do anything about it, so instead he plastered a smile on his face and followed the other panellists out onto the stage. This was going to be gruelling. He texted Hayley and Sarah a few times, not getting any answers, he kept his phone in his lap as he answered questions from fans and elaborated on a few movie factoids and funny stories, but for once his head was not in the game. He saw Sebastian and Scarlet looking at him a few times, even asking him if he was alright , he would just smile at them and nod, but he knew they knew better. 

About two hours in they took a break, and instead of meeting, greeting and signing autographs Chris went backstage to call Sarah. It rang twice and Hayley answered, she sounded flustered but OK. 

"Hayley, hi," he was relieved, letting himself exhale a long held breath,"how's our girl?" He asked trying to not sound too worried. He heard a pause. Before his friend spoke again. 

"Sarah is OK, she had a severe anxiety attack. but she will be fine. They want her to stay a few more hours just to be sure, but she's on anti anxiety pills now and she seems to be doing ok." Chris was definitely relieved now. 

"Can I talk to her please?" Again there was a pause. He heard the brunette on the other end sigh loudly. Then some talking and movement. 

"Hi, Chris?" It was Sarah, she seemed out of it, groggy, relaxed. Chris smiled to himself. "You didn't have to call you know, I'm OK." 

Her voice was getting stronger as she spoke. 

"Glad to hear it Sweetheart, Do you want me to come and pick you up when you're done at the hospital?" He was hoping she would say yes, expecting it actually.

"I don't think that's a great idea. I'll just grab a cab with Hayls. Don't worry about me." 

Chris was perplexed, why would she refuse a ride back. Her tone of voice was trying to be casual but he could hear the tell tale waver in it. 

"Maybe we can meet for a late dinner. We could get room service with Hayley and Seb." He tried again, surely she wasn't going to shoot him down again.

"Thanks but I think... look, this was going to end soon enough anyway, I think it might be better if we just quit while were ahead." He heard her sigh deeply, heard Hayley say something, the brunette seemed upset. Chris wasn't dumb. He was being brushed aside. "I'm sorry Chris. I just....... There's Ethan and Mitch and I just can't get my head on straight. I'm sorry." 

Chris was hurt, he was upset, he was ... he was .. he Wasn't sure what he was. 

"I can't win against a dead guy Sarah. You won't even give me an honest chance here. What happened?" He was almost begging now, he knew it was an over reaction he had just met her a few days ago, but he refused to let go. Not yet. 

She breathed deeply on the other end and Chris was almost afraid she was going to hang up. 

"There were people taking pictures, this morning of you and me." She sounded so frail suddenly. 

"When you kissed me." He added already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. And I just,.... Ethan, he's going to see those online, and Mitch's parents and people I know.... I can't do that to them. I mean I can't do that to Ethan." He could hear her crying now and all he wanted to do was get to her and hold her tight. "His father died and here I am in front of the world kissing another man, I feel so dirty Chris, so damned guilty, because I know that If I had a chance I would do it again." 

Chris didn't know what to say. His throat was dry, his breathing had stopped, just for a second and he went over what Sarah had just said. Even though she felt like shit about it, and she felt like she was dishonouring her dead husband, she would still do it again. He centered himself for a second. He needed to buy himself some time. 

"Can we meet for coffee,maybe later today or tomorrow?" He was gambling, he didn't want to push her, but he couldn't just let her walk away like this, without trying.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I got to go Chris, I'm sorry." He wanted to scream. 

"Sarah, please, Just coffee, I promise I won't try to kiss you or touch you or anything. Please." He felt her waver, felt her stop to think about it. Heard something Hayley said before her voice came through the phone again. 

"OK, breakfast tomorrow, seven thirty. I really got to go now. I'm sorry. " The line went dead. 

 

"You're an idiot." It was said flatly, Hayley was walking around the room, moving things from one place to another, putting them down loudly, making it evident that she was quite miffed. Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy. You know you are." 

Hayley sat on the hospital bed, her hands in her lap looking at her friend, she seemed to be thinking about something before taking Sarah's had in hers and squeezing it. Sarah was crying softly. The brunette knew this was tearing her apart. But she didn't know what to do about it. 

"I know it hurts, Love." Her hand squeezing Sarah's again, hoping the other woman would turn to look at her. "I was there when it happened, I saw you die inside." Sarah turned around, looking at her friend, not even trying to smile. The medication was making her less inhibited and Hayley was hoping it would help her let it out, talk about what ever she was feeling, Sarah was very introverted, rarely expressed her feelings. Her eyes were watery, and not quite focused, the anti anxiety medication doing it's job wonderfully.

"He was my everything Hayls. He was my life and then he was gone." Sarah's lip was trembling. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't get to hold him. He was there and then he was gone.... And now I'm so lost without him." 

The brunette wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, holding her close, letting her know that she wasn't alone. 

"Every time I look at Ethan I see him, and it hurts. It hurts so much." She was holding onto her friend's shirt, letting out the pain, it had been three years and Hayley knew for a fact that Sarah had never really let it out. 

When Mitch had died Hayley had been there, visiting her friend for her birthday, it was the first time they had met face to face, after over a year of chatting and Skyping and phone calls. Sarah had been showing her around the city when Ethan had called, Mitch was in the hospital, he'd had a heart attack. By the time the two women had gotten there it was too late. 

Sarah had been a mess, and rightly so, she had been non responsive for a few days, Hayley taking care of everything while her friend was trying to work through her grief. It had been hard to see Sarah like that, the happiness and love for life that she had loved so much in her new friend was gone, and even now, three years later it barely ever came back out to play. 

"It's so lonely, Hayley, feeling like this, it's so damned lonely." Sarah was moving away from her friend's embrace, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, sniffling. "I feel so guilty Hayley, so guilty, because I don't feel guilty... It makes no sense. I know." she said shaking her head. "Anyway, it's over now, besides it's not like it was going to become anything, we're leaving Monday and I'll never see him again. It's better like this." Sarah found a tissue and blew her nose. "Tomorrow I'll tell him that and then that's it, OVER. I can go back to being ..... " She shrugged. 

"Lonely."

It was a statement, again brought out in a way only her best friend could, flatly and with meaning. Sarah shrugged again. 

"Yeah, lonely." Sarah repeated meekly. 

"Do you feel lonely when you're with him?" Hayley didn't need to specify who she was talking about. Chris.

Sarah shook her head, not even taking the time to think before answering. 

"No, When he's around it's like ... like I'm getting a do-over." She though about her answer then, "It's horrible because instead of enjoying it, it kills me inside. Like I should be feeling guilty for being with someone that makes me feel ..... alive." Sarah shook her head again. 

"He would want you to be happy Sarah. He would want you to move on and live, have fun, be yourself again." The pretty blue eyes looked at her, confused. 

"I doubt a one night stand or a passing affair would be what he'd have in mind," she snorted, "I should hold out for more, someone that wants a relationship, a family. I'm going to be thirty four in two days, passing fancies are not something I'm interested in Hayls." She bit her lip. "I mean, it seems shallow to walk all over Mitch's legacy for a romp in the sack, no matter who it's with." 

"Taking my time, getting to know someone, falling in love, sure, I could eventually do that, I could learn to get over it, but this, just jumping into something with someone I don't know, it feels like I'm cheapening what I had with Mitch. He was my whole life and I just turn around and fuck the first guy that's interested. It feels wrong... somehow. 

Hayley pulled her friend in a tight hug, rubbing her back letting her know that she wasn't alone. 

"You are the only person here that thinks this might be a one night stand or a passing affair." The brunette whispered in her ear. "You won't know until you try, at least talk to him. I'm not saying jump in bed with him, though personally I think you should." Both women smiled. "I'm just saying.... he's trying Sarah... give him a shot. A REAL shot. He's Captain America for fuck's sake." Sarah cracked a smile, snorting nodding her head. 

"OK, I'll talk to him." Hayley looked at her friend, tears still falling from her eyes, but she seemed better, seemed relieved. Maybe today had changed something in the way she thought, maybe she would actually give Chris a shot. 

Maybe.

The rest of the day had gone by slow and boring. Chris was annoyed, he was hurt, he was ..... well he wasn't having a good day, Dinner consisted of sandwiches and pizza, Chris looked around, not finding anything appetizing. Their day had started great and very promising and was now down to being disappointing and quite shitty. 

Hayley had come back a few hours ago, prancing onto the stage and taking her seat next to him, not mentioning anything about Sarah, except to say that she was OK and not to worry about her and that they had decided to leave a day early. Besides that, not a peep, nothing. He felt like a looser, like he'd had the best thing ever in his grasp but had let it slip away. He KNEW it wasn't him, logically, he realize Sarah was the one with the problem but still, he felt like crap. Leaving a day early meant his chances to get to her had just dwindled to microscopic proportions and he didn't like that at all.

Chris sat there, backstage, waiting for the movie presentation to start, it was something they did quite often, play one of their Marvel movies and commenting over the actual soundtrack. Usually he liked doing it, but tonight, he just wanted to walk away, lock himself in his room and drink until he fell asleep. Then the next morning he would get up and try and change Sarah's mind. All he could do was try. 

He had a bit over two hours before they needed him on stage, but he knew if he gave in and went to his room, or worst went to the bar or the restaurant, he would come back completely trashed. And he couldn't do that, people counted on him. So instead he stayed where he was, on a old battered leather love seat backstage at a convention. Truly the last place he wanted to be at that precise moment. 

He was a grown man, he shouldn't be feeling like this because of a woman he had just met. It made no sense. But he did, he liked her, he wanted to get to know her, wanted to spend time with her, wanted to see her smile. He wasn't an idiot he knew that what ever was there might never become more then what it already was, but didn't he have the right to at least SEE where it could lead. Wasn't that the whole point of liking someone and being attracted to them , to see, to try to test. 

She wasn't even his type anyways. She was a work at home single mom , afar cry from the models and actresses and starlets he usually dated. Far from the party life and the receptions and movie openings. Far from fame obsessed, image impressed, money grabbing women he was used to. Where they would talk about the brand new restaurant or the spa treatment or the dress they had just purchased, Sarah would talk about a book, or the way she had managed to turn a sentence so it would make sense in another language, she would talk about her friend or her son, or maybe even him. And she would smile, a true smile, beautiful, and her eyes would shine. 

Nah, she wasn't his type at all, but she should be. 

He sat there deep in thought, still in a bad mood, still wanting to drink, still hating himself for not going to the hospital even though she had told him not to. His phone chimed and he looked at it uninterested. Until he saw the message. "We need to talk. Room 1235."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thanks to my lovely beta LokiLover14 without her and hours of work this story would not be half as great as it is.

He crossed the street, not really looking where he was going, almost walking into another pedestrian, he apologized and continued on his way. 

She wanted to see him, even after refusing his invitation, even after brushing him off and fitting him into her breakfast schedule. She had texted him and changed her mind. This could be it, Sarah might have decided to give him a shot, to give THEM a shot. Or maybe she wanted to let him down easy, to tell him face to face that it was done, whatever they had, it ended here. 

Chris wasn't sure how he felt about the later. It's not like they were an item, they hardly knew each other. He would just nod and agree, and it would be done. No harm no foul. No strings, no ego busted, just a possibility dead in the water. It would suck but he would manage. 

On the other hand, it could be the beginning of something special, something great, and who was he to refuse that. It wouldn't be easy, if today was any indication, but it could be worth it. There were more then a few things that would need to be addressed, they would need to talk, a lot, to get to know each other, to trust each other. 

Trust that was the most important part of any talk they would have, IF, this was going to be a thing. With his job, being away for so long, so often, trust was always a big issue. Maybe not with the women he had been with before, but with her, it had to be. He wanted to be what ever she needed him to be. If she let him. 

He looked up dazed and slightly confused when he realized he had reached her door. Chris took a few deep breaths and knocked. 

Ethan had seen the pictures, all over the tabloids and the fan sites, since he was a fan, and had even gotten an Instagram alert, since it was tagged with the actor's name, his idol. Now, on a Skype call with his mother, he was trying to let her know that he didn't mind, that it was cool, and that, though he would have preferred to hear it from her. Seeing his mother kissing Captain America was the absolutely most awesomest thing he had ever seen. 

"He looks like a nice guy mom, and seriously, you deserve to be happy. I mean it's just a kiss, but it could be more.... right?" The dark haired dark eyed teenager looked at his mom with hopeful eyes. His face a bit distorted by the camera angle on his laptop. Sarah shook her head. 

"I don't know Snuglebug, I honestly don't know what the hell is going on anymore." He looked at her and smiled. 

"Was it fun?" He asked teasingly. Sarah looked at him confused. "Kissing Chris Evans, was it fun? I kissed Veronica Henley the other day and that was fun... so was it fun?" Sarah blushed a bit. 

"That's none of your business Ethan." Sarah said embarrassed. 

"I miss him, you know, dad.." Ethan seemed a bit reluctant but went ahead anyways. "It's going to be three years on Monday and I don't how I feel about it. Usually you're here, we do things together.." Sarah felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry Eth... I should have rescheduled." She saw his head come up, almost ashamed. 

"No mom, I mean you need this.. If anyone needs to get out and do THINGS, it's you." He looked away, above his computer screen. " I Just, I miss him, that's all. It's not the same. He was always there, always happy and telling really bad jokes." Ethan was smiling now, remembering. "It's been so sad since he died. I'm sick of it." 

"It's a phase Sweetheart, soon everything will fall back into place, we will be fine I swear. I am so Sorry baby. " She saw him dry a tear on his cheek before smiling at her again. That beautiful smile, HER smile. But HIS eyes. 

"Mom, It's ok. I just want you to be happy again. Like before." He was so sweet, so perfect. She missed him so much. 

There was soft knock at the door and Sarah blushed.

"It's him isn't it? " The boy asked trying to embarrass his mother . 

"Maybe." She said without much conviction. 

"AWWW mom.. Come on... I really want to know." He was teasing her. Ethan loved to tease her. 

Sarah stared at him, then simply powered her laptop off... Served him right. 

She took a few deep breaths and went to open the door. Her hand on the handle she repeated today's mantra. 

"Breathe, just breathe, just breathe." 

 

The door opened and there she was, wearing a huge hoodie sporting the Captain America logo and a pair of more then hip hugging yoga pants. She looked so damned sexy. He stared at her, just long enough to gain her attention. Her beautiful blue eyes staring at his, he was nervous, stressed, worried, still a bit hurt, but now, looking at her, he realized just how blessed he was to be getting this chance to talk to her, all other thoughts, insecurities, doubts gone. 

"Hi." her voice was soft, unsure. Her eyes were on his, using them as a focus point. She smiled softly and stepped aside to let him in. 

"Hi." Low and sexy, he wanted to touch her, hold her, go to her, but instead he stood there looking at her. She was pale, pasty, and still seemed under the influence of some of her anti-anxiety meds, which meant she was less inhibited and probably groggy. She would be easier to talk to maybe he could get through to her. 

He noticed the suitcase on the bed and the folded clothes next to it. She was getting ready to leave. A day early, he reminded himself, just because he hadn't taken things at her pace. He was an idiot, now he needed to scramble to make things right. 

His hand slowly came to rest on her cheek and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. 

"How are you doing? Feeling any better?" He asked sill very worried about her. She nodded, her eyes still closed, still nuzzling his hand. 

"Yeah, I'm better now. " She opened her eyes to look at him, her gorgeous blue eyes staring deep into his and she smiled, a soft smile, light. "I'm sorry Chris." It was beyond him how suddenly his arms wrapped around her and her and found himself with his face in the crook of her neck, but it didn't matter, what mattered was that she let him, she let him and she pulled him closer, her arms around his waist, he felt a light kiss in his neck and smiled brightly, maybe he could save this after all. 

"I know you're going through a rough time. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like. But Sweetheart, you have to trust that I'm going to understand that. That I'm going to be there." He kissed her hair then, "Just like I have to trust that you will let me know when something is troubling you. If we don't trust each other, well... we might as well just not bother." He tightened his hold on her just a bit before letting her go. 

She closed the door behind him and they both sat down, Chris on one of the chairs across from the bed and Sarah on its edge. The tension was palpable, neither of them really knew how to start,there they were, two adults, needing to talk and they seem to not have anything to say. 

Chris sat there, elbow on his knees, hands together, his eyes finding hers and he smiled.

"Thanks for seeing me," his voice was strong and stable, more then Sarah could say about her own. "I didn't want you to leave like this. I don't want to leave here in a few days and worry about the things that might have been. I don't like regrets." He looked at his hands, not sure how to go on. 

"Letting you go without talking to you, it would be a huge regret for me. I know that. I can feel it. I would always wonder about it. About us." He reached over and took her hand, gently squeezing it. 

"We can be like you and Hayley, Skype, phone, messages. I'm ok with that." He looked at her then, the smile gone, his tone serious but gentle like velvet caressing her ears . "I just want a real shot at this. What ever it is." He took a breath, it was long deep and faltering. "If we end up just being friends, then fine, that's what it'll be. But if there's the chance to be more. I'd be stupid to just let you walk away." 

He looked at her then. She was squirming, uncomfortable, he saw in her eyes that she wanted to say something, needed to, and so he let her. Still holding her hand he ran his thumb in a circle on the back of her small hand.

"It's going to be three years on Monday," Her voice was faltering, small and insecure. "Three years and I haven't moved on, at all. I still sleep in the same bed, with the same sheets we bought when he was still there. The paint colour on the walls is the same, the furniture, the pictures. Hell I even keep to the dinner schedule. Pasta on Mondays, chicken on Tuesdays. I still live exactly as I did before he died." She looked at him, her lower lip quivering, but she took a deep breath and centered herself. 

"It's safe, having a relationship with a dead guy." She smiled at him then, remembering the term he had used earlier on the phone with her. "It's safe cause I know I won't get hurt like that again." She pulled her hand away from his, running it in her unkempt hair. "It's really lonely though." 

Chris got up and moved to her side, moving some of the folded clothes before sitting. He took her hand again and kissed it before squeezing it again and leaning it on his lap. 

"I bet it is." Honestly he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. The longest relationship he'd had been only a few years, and never anything as deep or as committed as what Sarah 'd had. "It doesn't have to be though." He added looking at her staring into his eyes. They were big and wide and full of something he couldn't put his finger on. Fear, dread, hope, a little bit of everything maybe. 

"I don't want to be lonely anymore Chris." Her voice was small and shaky, her eyes were suddenly looking elsewhere and her cheeks were flushed. "Can you help me not be lonely anymore?" it was almost a whisper. It broke his heart. 

Chris hooked a finger under her chin and gently pulled her face towards him, lifting it just enough so her eyes would meet hers. He wanted to say something supportive, something meaningful, something she could take to the bank, but instead he made a sort of whimper, some kind on sound that stayed stuck in his throat, and before he knew it he was kissing her. Soft and slow and loving and tender, something he hoped would carry all he wanted to say to her in one unequivocal action. 

He moved away first, worried that maybe he'd made things worst, but when he looked at her she was smiling, soft and beautiful a breathtaking smile that seem to finally reach her eyes. 

"I can try." He said breathless. "I can promise that I'll try." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. "But you need to promise me something too." He said kissing her hair. "You need to promise me that you'll talk to me, that when you feel overwhelmed or sad or depressed or anxious, you'll tell me, so I can be there for you." She felt him nuzzle against her neck. "I want to be there for you Sarah. But you have to let me."

She nodded, hiding her face in her hair, blushing.

"Take a chance on me Sweetheart, I promise you, you won't regret it." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, smiling. 

"I don't know anymore. I want to be a part of what ever this might be," she motioned between the two of them. "But I'm scared to death about getting hurt." It was a very plain statement, one Chris understood, he was feeling the same. 

"So Skype dates and phone calls and messaging." She said out of the blue after a few minutes silence. She shrugged. Pulling her hand through her hair, she seemed more relaxed, much less on edge. Smiling lightly, looking at him. "I think I can do that." He chuckled, looking at her face. 

"Don't forget you can trust me, and i'll listen, to how you feel." He almost whispered. Sarah nodded, her eyes slightly unfocused. 

"I can do that." He looked at her eyes and realized she was falling asleep, her medications must have been quite potent. 

"You look like you're about to fall over, wanna lie down, I'll hold you." He said sweetly. Kissing her on her pulse. Sarah whimpered, content and nodded her head. Chris put away the folded clothes into the suitcase and moved it to the floor, then pulled the comforter and sheets away, she made her way to her side of the bed and slipped in, Chris sliding against her, her back against t his front, he kept an eye on the clock and tucked them in. Sarah fell asleep almost instantly. Turning around to face him, her arm around his waist as his was around hers, her head resting on his other arm. Eyes closed, she seemed at peace, calm, beautiful.

When the time came he got out of bed, careful not to wake Sarah up, he tucked her back in and kissed her brow, grabbing her hotel key and leaving a note on the pillow next to her on the way out. 

 

The movie viewing was fun, as always he enjoyed himself immensely, they joked around and the audience was very receptive. Chris caught Hayley's eye a few times, smiled at her, waved, she seemed amused, like she was included in his private joke. At the end of the evening, instead of hanging out with everyone like he usually did, he left in a hurry and made his way to a pizza joint down the road, ordered to go, grabbed some beer and headed back to the Hilton. Room 1235.

Walking in he heard the shower running from the open bathroom door, he put his purchases on the table and peeked in the small steam filled room. The curtains were pulled and there was nothing to see, so he walked in and closed the door behind him, keeping the steam trapped in the tiny room. 

He stopped for a second. Wondered what he should do. He wanted to join her, but that wouldn't be taking it slow by a long shot. He sat up on the counter, leaning his hands on its edge and waited. 

"You're just gonna sit there and not talk?" He heard a sweet voice from behind the gaudy shower curtain.

"I was going to just sit here and imagine you naked.... but if I have to talk ... well then I better start thinking of something." He heard her giggle, God did he love that sound. 

The shower was turned off and Sarah peeked her head from around the curtain. 

"Could I have the towel please." She asked shyly. Chris slid off his perch, grabbed the towel the woman was pointing at, unfurled it and, turning his head away, held it open for her to simply walk into. Again she giggled and it made him smile. She seemed so much better then he had seen her since he'd met her. His arms came around her, trapping her, keeping her from drying herself. His face was so close to hers and she leaned in and kissed him, It was a sloppy kiss, full of tongue and moaning, he caught her lower lip between his teeth and groaned, letting her move away, and stepping out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

A few minutes later Sarah stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a heavy robe, head to toe in white fluff. Her hair was tangled and she was holding her brush and looking at him expectantly. 

"Would you mind, I know it sounds dumb but I really like getting my hair brushed, it relaxes me. Usually I'd ask Hayls... but..." Chris looked at her, blinking a bit, before sitting himself on the bed and motioning for her to sit next to him, she turned her back to him, he took the brush and started his work. Strand by strand he brushed out her beautiful black locks, taking care to not pull, gently undoing any knots he could find. It was therapeutic. 

They sat in silence, Chris brushing her hair and Sarah just enjoying it. When he was done he gently put the brush down on the bed, brushed her hair out of the way, gently pulled the back of the robe down a bit and laid a soft kiss on the back of her neck. He felt her shiver and smiled, so he did it again sloppy this time, letting his tongue lick her skin just enough to get that shiver down her spine. 

Sarah's eye were closed, enjoying his ministrations. She let out a whimper as he pulled a bit more at the robe and licked down her spine. It was indescribable. Gently he pulled the robe back to where it should be, rubbing her shoulders a few times, picked up the hair brush and put it away in her suitcase, leaving her panting and wanting on the bed. 

No one had touched her like that, ever. She refused to compare Chris to her departed husband, but in this instance she didn't think it would be possible. If his recent ministrations were anything to go buy, Sarah was in for a hell of a ride. 

Chris had opened two beers and handed her one, smiling mischievously, he pulled a few pieces of pizza out of the box and handed her a piece. She thanked him, still thinking of earlier, she must have still been blushing if the look he was giving her was any indication. He was smiling widely, giving her a look she wasn't sure was either promising or threatening. Of course Sarah blushed, and that made the blonde laugh out loud. 

Grabbing his pizza his beer and the remote, he made himself comfortable on the bed and chose a movie. Finishing his food he pulled Sarah to him and they laid there comfortably watching something to do about a bank robbery.

Sarah wasn't really paying attention, the lips on her neck and under her ear keeping her much more entertained. She whined and whimpered, much to her partner's delight, and when finally, sick of being teased she laid down away from him, Chris followed suite, sprawling half way on top of her, claiming her lips in a passionate and very demanding kiss. Chris' arms caress her sides, his hand loosing itself in her hair and the other resting tightly on her hip, pushing her into the mattress as he smiled into the kiss, it was deep and passionate and delicious, nothing like any of their other kisses had been. This was the dangerous sort of kiss, the kind that got her hot and bothered and needy. He broke the kiss, his blue eyes searching hers.

"I trust you to tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable." He whispered in her ear,slightly worried. She was looking at him with her big eyes, her cheeks flushed, a beautiful smile on her face and the slight chafe of a beard burn on the bottom half of her face. He smiled at her. Kissing her pulse softly. 

 

"You ok? do you want me to stop?" Chris was expecting a definitive yes, but instead Sarah her fingers found his neck, dragged in to his hair and pulled him back to her lips. His hands moved on their own, caressing her sides, from her thighs to her breast and again, her back arching off the mattress when his hand moved over her stomach and under her breast, undoing the robe's belt and sliding his hand underneath, sliding on her hot skin, his lips moving from her plump ones to her collar bone.

Sarah was on fire, every touch made her arch off the flat surface, her brain was mush, her breath was short and she was moaning whimpering and mewling like never before. His left hand went to her face and he kissed her softly, hi other hand working its way lower, past her stomach, and lower still below her navel.But still Sarah said nothing, she trusted him, she let him and most of all she wanted him.

"Tell me to stop Sweetheart." He whispered, voice low and throaty. "Tell me to stop Baby and I will." Sarah looked at him, biting her lip and looking straight at him, her pupils blown, her breath ragged. 

"Please." She groaned. "Please Chris, Please don't stop." Music to his ears. 

His hands continued their way south, his fingers gently sliding through her lower lips, coming back slick with her want. Chris hesitated just a second before slipping a finger in her depths, his other hand working in her hair as he kissed her breathless. Her hands were on his body, working their way under his shirt sliding on his skin, feeling his muscled, his the hard plain of his body, slick with sweat. 

Her hands slipped lower and grabbed the belt holding his pants. Quickly she maneuvered her fingers around the buckle, flipping it away and working on the buttoned down fly. He felt relief instantly as she guided her hand under the elastic of his underwear, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and tugging lightly. Chris groaned. Heaven. 

Sarah worked him masterfully, her fingers gripping just hard enough, her hand soft and her palm digging into his base. His breath hitched, his muscles clenched and he barely managed to put his hand on hers in time to stop from spilling his load. His eyes were shut, his face soft, his teeth biting into his lower lip and a devilish smile spreading across them. 

"Do you want me?" he asked in a purr. Sarah nodded, looking at him, he had stopped his ministrations to calm her hand and was now licking his fingers and sucking them dry. "Gimme a minute." He added in a rush as he got up off the bed, pulled his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, followed by his t-shirt. Then he grabbed his wallet on the table and rummaged through it. 

Finding what he needed he kissed the small silver foil and raised it above his head as if thanking the powers that be. Then, grinning from ear to ear, he joined Sarah on the bed, crawling over her as he ripped the packet with his teeth. Deftly he rolled the rubber on his hard length, positioned himself between her legs, one bend over his hip, resting on his ass. He looked at her once more, making sure she was consenting and, seeing her look at him, a hungry look in her eyes, biting her lip in need, he pressed ahead and slid home. 

 

She was so tight, so hot, so wet, it was a miracle he hadn't spilled himself yet. Looking at her he noticed a slight pinch in her features, but quickly it was replaced by a slack jaw and her eyes rolling in her head. Chris smiled. He took his time, long strong strokes, making her whimper his name. She spoke to him, words of endearment, words of encouragements, words of affection. She told him how good he was how amazing he felt, how perfectly he filled her, and in turn he told her how much she turned him on, how much he had wanted her, how much he needed her to be a good girl and come for him, over and over. And she did. 

Chris was a very happy man, root deep in a beautiful woman, it was more then just sex, it was trust and affection and softness and so damned sweet. He took his time, as much as he could, kissing her and licking her skin, tasting every part of her he could reach, spending so much time on her perfect breast, her collar bone, her neck. He laved at her skin, licked it wet then sucked it dry, leaving red marks in his wake. Marking her as much as he could. In turn she did the same, biting him, his shoulders mostly, kissing his arms, his chest, his nipples, biting lightly, grinning. He loved how she responded to him. She squirmed when he tipped them over and she found herself on top, before working her hips and not missing a beat. 

She was sexy and beautiful and so perfect for him. And in turn he needed to be the same for her. He aimed to pleasure her as many times as he could before finally feeling the telltale of his muscles clenching, his jaw tightening, his balls burning before he threw his hips hard against her, coming in the rubber receptacle. 

They stayed like that a while, comfortable, Chris sprawled on top of her, her fingers working in his hair, telling him how good he'd been how perfect he was, how much she had loved every minute. She soothed him, his breath slowed, his heart beat settled and when he finally looked up at her it was a look of awe in his eyes. His Sarah was perfect. She matched him at every turn. She was smart and beautiful and great in bed.

He lifted himself off her carefully, before kissing her soundly on the lips and moving to the bathroom to clean up.Then, as the gentle man that he was, he brought a hot face towel and cleaned her, making sure to be gentle. After a three year drought he was sure she would be sore next morning. 

Finally, he returned to bed, pulling the woman into his arms, her head on his chest, he kissed her lips when she looked up at him to wish him good night, then kissed her hair before whispering the same. He heard her breathing slow down, felt her body relax next to his and soon enough HIS Sarah was sleeping in his arms. 

Just as it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great work from my BETA LokiLover14 Love her to pieces.

Waking up was never something Sarah enjoyed, the warmth slipping away, the fluttering of eyes the confusion when the grogginess slipped away and the reality set in, waking up was the worst part of her day, everyday. But this morning, the warmth stayed put, the grogginess slowly let way to a comfortable soreness, head fussy, a smile on her face, she laid a soft kiss on the skin in front of her lips. Heard a light groan, then a soft snore. Chris was still there. In her bed. Sleeping soundly.

Where Sarah had been sure she would feel guilt and self hatred was the spark of something else, a feeling of comfort and acceptance. 

She took her time to look her partner over, laying on his back, one arm across his face to shield him from the light, the other around her shoulder, his legs spread, sheets barely covering him up to his thigh, he was completely at her mercy. Gently she moved away from his embrace, he didn't move, and worked her fingers over beautiful plains of muscle. 

Gently they ghosted over his collarbone, lightly touching his ink, he had a few tattoos, beautiful ink to match with the man himself. Lower still her fingers found another, remembrance to a long lost friend, she kissed it as well, making her way with peppered kisses and light licks, a nip here and there, careful not to wake him. Still he breathed lightly, the snoring as deep as it at been. 

Sarah laid her tongue on his abdomen and sucked, leaving a beautiful red mark in her wake. She smiled. He was absolutely beautiful, carved like a Greek statue, perfect in every way, he looked like a God. And she would worship him as such. Nuzzling his hip bone she grew more daring and dipped her head lower, leaving kisses from the root all the way down to the tip of his magnificent member. Once there she licked it a few times before sucking him into her mouth. 

Chris groaned, moving his arm away from his face to rest his hand in her hair, looking up at him she saw a smile, his eyes fluttering open slowly, his blue eyes focusing on hers, still full of sleep. 

"Good morning beautiful." His voice was raw, sexy, his fingers worked into her hair, massaging her scalp as she laved at him, licking and sucking. He was very well endowed, long and thick, uncut, a pretty reddish head and weeping in her mouth. She hummed, doing her best to take him in deeper, swallowing here and there, nestling him in her throat before pulling off and working her tongue on the large vein underneath his cock. Her eyes still on his she saw him roll his head back then come back to find her eyes again. 

"So beautiful, so perfect. God Baby. " He repeated over and over, his own personal mantra. His hand stilled in her hand and he quirked an eyebrow. 

"Come here Baby." It felt more like a command then a request, she looked at him confused, didn't he like what she was doing. His eye brow raised a bit higher and a wicked smile appeared on his sexy lips. "Sit on my face." Sarah's eyes went wide, before dropping her toy with a pop and doing as she was told. 

She climbed up his body, licking her way up to his lips and kissed him soundly. All tongue and teeth, moans and needs. She let him position her like he wanted, straddling his head and lowering herself on his face, feeling his hot breath on her lips, Sarah shivered. 

Leaning forward on she managed to take him into her mouth from her new position, the angle was different but no less practical, and as she felt his tongue begin to work on her she swallowed him down in one go. 

They loved each other with their mouths for as long as they could, Sarah reaching her peak around his fingers and tongue, more often then she could count, her brain unable to register anything but the man beneath her. When he finally came it was with an animalistic roar, plunged deep in her throat, her muscles working him, fingers playing on him, nose glued to his balls. She worked him through it, slowly pulling away, licking him clean, swallowing every drop. A shit eating grin on his face when he greeted her, face drenched, beard matted down by her juices, he gently pulled her up by her hair and kissed her sloppy and full of tongue, she tasted herself on him.

Sarah looked different, she seemed less worried, more self assured and had a beautiful well fucked look on her face that he just couldn't seem to look away from. 

"You are wonderful." He said as he nuzzled her neck, leaving kisses and licks as he went, claiming her lips again. "My Sarah." He said teasingly. "My beautiful wonderful Sarah." He kissed her again, deeper, his beard leaving a mess on her face. "We should shower, then head down for breakfast. You have a plane to catch." He kissed her again groaning as he got off the bed. "Gimme a few minutes, I'll go get a few things upstairs, I'll be back." Sarah nodded, laying back on the bed, spent. She heard him get dressed, then the door close behind him and refused to move. He said he would be back, she would wait right where she was. 

The door opened and she opened her eyes, she must have dozed off. There he was, standing over the bed taking off his jeans,staring at her. A predatory look in his eyes. She was sprawled naked on the bed, not an inch of her covered, and Chris watched as a light blush spread over her skin, from her navel all the way up to her ears. 

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked embarrassed. His smile grew and he leaned in to kiss her again, climbing in bed on top of her and pinning her to the bed. 

"You." He said simply kissing her neck, collarbone, breasts. His hands made their way to her side and suddenly Sarah was trying to buck him off, Chris was tickling her. "Come on Sweetheart, time to get cleaned up." He got off the bed and brought her with him, pulled her into the shower by the hand.

The shower became a place to not only get clean, but get to know each other, hands sliding, lips tasting, moans and groans galore. When he coaxed her to lean against the tiled wall Sarah realized Chris had gone back to his room to not only get a change of clothes, but also a pack of condoms. She heard the foil rip before she felt his hard length demanding entrance. She spread her hands on the cold shower wall, shifting her hips and giving him access, letting him take her hard and rough. Biting her neck and leaving marks.

He was hard on her and rough and unapologetic about making her scream. This was not about getting to know her, this was about possessing her, about making her HIS and he was thorough. He made sure she wouldn't walk right for the next week. But though his actions were rough, his hands and his words were soft. Praising her, soothing her, complimenting her, his hands light and gentle as he thrust into her, caressing longingly, lovingly. He was a mix of tender and demanding and Sarah simply couldn't comprehend how this man could make her feel all theses things all at once. 

When finally he let her reach her pleasure her legs barely held her weight, his arm around her waist held her up against his chest as he continued his thrusting, a few more seconds and he was done, pulling her closer and kissing her neck sweetly, with reverence, gently licking the marks he had left in the throws of passion. A winning smile on his lips as he hummed soothingly to his exhausted lover. 

Slowly he cleaned her up, washed her hair, then his, turning off the shower he picked her up and brought her back to the bedroom, grabbing a couple of towels, he hung one around his waist and proceeded to dry Sarah from head to toe. Kissing and nibbling as he went. Reaching her face he claimed her lips, lovingly. Before stepping back and looking at his master piece. His lover was covered in love bites. Nothing too major but no one would ever believe they were anything but claiming marks.

He smiled when he looked at her, a shy smile on her face, that well fucked look he loved on her was still present, her pupils still blown, her lips red and swollen, a light rash around them from his beard. He called her over and she came, slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in, his other hand loosing itself in her wet hair, pulling her face to his and kissed her.

They took the time to dry each other, lips and fingers being used as much as towels, Sarah added her part of marks on the blond man, making sure a few were well placed, easy to see. It was her way of making sure he would remember her, at least for the next few days. 

After drying her back Chris took up the hair brush, working out the knots reverently, kissing her neck as he went, his fingers gliding on her shoulders and back. He pulled an elastic from her hand and tied the dark locks into a loose ponytail, leaving kisses on her back, making her shiver. 

"I'm going to miss you," his whisper in her ear making her skin pebble. "I'll be in New York in a month, maybe we can figure something out then." Sarah nodded. Smiling, it made her hopeful that he wasn't just giving her lip service, maybe all of this was real. Maybe he did really want something with her. He had asked her to trust him, and so, she would. 

"I'd like that. We could meet in the big apple, or you could come to Montreal, meet Ethan." She heard him hum in agreement. 

"That would be nice. I'd love to meet him." He got up putting the hair brush back in the suit case and sat across from her, taking her hands in his and looking at her. 

"He would be ecstatic to meet you, he is such a fan." Sarah was gushing. Obviously Chris and Ethan getting along would go a long way to making their relationship work. "Yeah, come over and you could stay a few days." Chris was smiling, he was planing everything in his head. One month before he saw her again, he could do that, no problems. 

"Great!" He kissed the palm or her hand, nuzzling it lightly. Looking up at her his eyes found hers and suddenly he became serious, it was obvious he had something to say but wasn't sure how to bring it up. 

'I know we don't really know what we have here," he motioned between them,"but until we find out, whether or not this works I can promise you that there won't be any one else. THIS," he gestured to the two of them again, "is exclusive." 

"I trust you, just let me know when it's not anymore." her voice was soft."So I don't look like a fool." There was a sad smile on her lips and he quickly kissed it away. 

"You are no fool, and I would never do that to you." He seemed sincere. 

 

Hayley was waiting now for ten minutes, her bags on the curb, the plane left in a little over four hours, they still needed to get to the airport and get through security. Needing to be there two hours before take off. Chris and Sarah were supposed to meet for breakfast, Hayley hadn't heard from either of them since last night, when she had seen Chris at the screening, but they hadn't talked, the man had just rushed out not even saying goodbye. 

Even this morning when she tried calling him he hadn't answered, her call had gone straight to voicemail. 

She waited another few minutes before groaning in exasperation and taking out her phone, trying to call Sarah, but just as she pressed the call button she saw both Sarah and Chris walking towards her. Bag slung over her shoulder and Chris carrying her large suitcase. Sarah looked well, her colour was back from the day before and she was smiling and talking to her companion. 

Hayley looked at them, Chris easily dwarfed her friend by a full head. He was so broad and well build while Sarah was curvy and lithe. But they looked good together, they fit, and Hayley found she really liked seeing them together. They arrived on the curb right as the taxi pulled in, Chris hauling the luggage in the trunk, making sure everything fit. Before turning around and hugging his friend goodbye. 

"You girls take care. Have fun and don't do anything crazy." He kissed Hayley on the cheek and gave her another big hug. 

"I'll see you soon enough. Were filming next month remember. I wouldn't miss it for the world." The brunette winked at her friend and climbed into the waiting car.

Sarah was leaning on the car, waiting for Hayley and Chris to say goodbye, she was feeling glum, not sad just.... melancholy. Chris stood a foot away, looking at her, not sure what to do in public, did he want to risk another episode like the day before. 

There were many people milling about, cameras out, a few paparazzi, not too much of a crowd, but just enough to make Sarah nervous. Chris moved forward, blocking her view from the people around. 

"This is part of the deal Sweetheart"' he whispered softly, his knuckles brushing her cheek. 

"I know, they make me nervous" the dark haired beauty was looking at her feet, not sure what else to say.

"Don't think about them. It's just us." He waited until she nodded, unsure. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his and he swept in , claiming her lips possessively, making sure everyone got their perfect shot. This was a way to push her limits, a safe way, nothing too intrusive, but something she needed to get used to if they were to become something... more. He moved his hands to her waist, slowly, nuzzling her neck. Breathing in her scent.

"I'll miss you ", he whispered laying a light kiss on her pulse. 

"I'll miss you too." I'll call you tomorrow morning." Her hand was soft on his neck, her thumb tracing his lower lip.

"Call me when you get to New York." He was serious now. "Or else I'll worry." He leaned in and kissed her chastely, just a peck, before his hand came to rest on her cheek and he kissed her again, deep and steady, pulling a moan from both their throats. 

"We can Skype tomorrow, and message during the day. Call me any time, I'll call you as often as I can. We can do this." He whispered pulling away, caressing her cheek one more time before opening the car door for her and saying goodbye. 

Sarah watched him as the car pulled away. It was a weird feeling, as if she was leaving some part of her behind. Her best friend next to her took her hand and squeezed it, letting Sarah know she wasn't alone. 

"You'll see each other soon Love." Sarah looked at her friend, smiling softly. 

"He said maybe in a month, when he stops in New York. I guess we will have to see." She felt her friend squeeze her hand again and leaned against the side of the car, tired. "I really like him Hayls, he says he wants to meet Ethan and visit with us. I don't know. it seems to good to be true." This time it was Sarah squeezing her friend's hand. 

"Just trust him, Love, he's not the type to disappoint."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful friend and beta LokiLover14 who rushed this today, so I could post it as soon as possible. 
> 
> I will be taking a bit of a break, a few days, off on this story to try and concentrate on my other ones. Life happens and I need some time to catch up.

Starting slowly and working her way to bigger things, Sarah was getting where she wanted to be. Her office was now her bedroom, her mattress just laying on the floor over a box spring, her office was in the master bedroom, it was temporary, there were boxes everywhere, full and waiting to be filled, she was in no rush, the new owners were taking residency in eight weeks, all she needed to do now was find a new place to call home. 

She was shopping around between a few publishing companies, seeing where she could get the better deal, truthfully she didn't need more money, just to find a place where she would feel valued, a place she would like to work for. Her list of wants wasn't to long, work from home, very little oversight, realistic deadlines, that was it. 

Already she had a few companies interested, offers had been sent in, now to read through them and make her choice. Ethan had already said he didn't care where they ended up as long as it wasn't in another condo. He wanted a real house.

She had talked to Hayley about it, of course, everyday the brunette would ask her if she had made her decision, and everyday Sarah would shrug and change the subject. She wasn't ready to choose. That was a lie, she had chosen, she just wasn't ready to talk about it. A small university publishing company, needing a full time translator. It had a staff of less then twenty, it was bare bone but they seemed very interested in having her. Had been for the past two years. Now though, nothing was stopping Sarah from moving south to Massachusetts and starting a new life. 

She just needed to talk to Chris about it. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was moving there to be with him. Granted, it was a bonus, but truth be told the fact that he made his home there had not influenced her decision, much. 

She spent most of her nights on Skype with Chris, talking about their day, discussing things they had seen in the news, talking about each other. Learning, getting to know each other. And every night Sarah went to bed feeling more and more enthralled. It was pathetic. 

She had been back from her trip to Europe and Morocco for a little over a two weeks, work had piled up and she was in the midst of getting it under control, one document at a time. Right now she had plenty to do and a limited time to do it in. It was 4PM and Chris' flight was landing any minute now, soon she would get a message telling her he was on his way. After a little over a month they would finally see each other again.

 

Her phone chimed and she picked it up, used by now to the very many texts Chris would send her during the day. It was sweet, he was sweet. He had sent her flowers twice already, beautiful bouquets with short notes attached. He knew how to make her feel special. Feel pampered. In Spain, after Chris had seen her nasty sunburn he had called the hotel and had aloe brought up to her room. He was like that, protective, caring, and Sarah had to admit she really liked that about him. 

"Have the car, OMW." Sarah re -read the message a few times, then breathed, slowly. He was on his way, Chris was on his way to HER home. 

"Mom, Chris' plane landed like twenty minutes ago." Sarah rolled her eyes, those two, though they had never met, were keeping in constant contact via messages and other social media. They had Skyped a few times and talked on the phone. They got along great and as often as possible they would log onto their online games and play together. Sarah would just roll her eyes. Never bothering to comment. 

"I know Snuglebug. He just messaged me. Should be here soon." Her son was excited, not only was he going to meet The Chris Evans, his favourite actor by far, but also Captain America and his gaming buddy. All he could think about was monopolizing the man in front of the TV with their controllers and a game. 

Sarah needed to get to the grocery store, not enough food in the house for a teenager AND a very bulky actor. She walked the few blocks to the large store, taking her time hoping she would get home after Chris got there, she didn't like awkward scenes, and hoped that maybe, walking in with arms full of groceries, it would minimize the awkwardness. That and she needed to think.

He had looked at maps and already knew where he was headed, the GPS helped but not as much as it should have. He turned onto the street and found the under ground parking lot entrance, stopping at the guard house he gave his name and was ushered through and told where to park. 

The parking spot was a ways from the elevators, Chris grabbed his things, a laptop bag, travel bag and suitcase, he could come get the rest later, and headed to the doors leading to the lifts. 

He was excited, he had missed Sarah, talking on Skype was just not a reasonable substitute from having her there, with him. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, he punched in her floor and waited. The doors opened on the lobby to let someone in, arms full of groceries, he looked up to see and smiled. His Sarah, oblivious, hadn't even noticed him. He saw her look at the light panel, noticing her floor was already lit she turned and finally saw him. 

And almost dropped her bags. 

"Hi", her voice was caught in her throat, her mouth dry, a stupid grin on her lips. He smiled, before coming closer to her, trapping her in a corner. His hand coming to rest on her cheek, gentle.

"Hi."

There was no time to breathe, his lips were on hers in less then a second and though she was surprised, the groan she let out was one of need and longing. Sarah wanted to hold him, put her arms around him, lose her fingers in his hair, pull him close, But instead she was holding these stupid grocery bags. 

He stepped away, gently pulling away the paper bags with him, settling them in his arms a strange contrast to the well tailored suit he was wearing. The doors slid open and Sarah grabbed the suitcase head still spinning, pulling it behind her while Chris followed, arms full and wearing a mischievous grin, eyes sparkling. 

"I missed you." His voice was like velvet, just like she remembered it giving her chills. She turned to look at him as she was unlocking the door to her place, smiling at him. 

"I missed you too." She pushed the door in and let him walk in front of her, Ethan, standing in the kitchen, facing the front door just stood there, stunned. 

"Dude, come over here and get these bags will you", Ethan moved instantly, helping out their guest, saying a light hello as he grabbed the bags and dropped them off in the kitchen before being grabbed and pulled into a tight hug. 

Ethan was fourteen, tall,5'10" wide shouldered, a true jock, and had Sarah not known any better, she would have bet these two were related. The body type, the same, though Ethan was much more trim, less muscle, lighter, it was weird. Sarah looked at the men in her kitchen, talking and laughing as she put away the foodstuff. They could have been brothers, though Ethan was darker, brown eyes, dark brown locks. 

Sarah felt dwarfed, and when both males decided to pull her into a group hug she was lost, between arms and hard muscles, it was comforting and sweet, but a bit claustrophobic. they disengaged quickly, Ethan taking over the chore of putting things away as Chris hugged Sarah, something he hadn't done since arriving.

She felt so soft in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, fitting perfectly, her arms around his waist he felt her latch on, heard a content moan. Chris kissed her hair, confident in the fact that she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. He slowly moved them so that his back was to the kitchen, shielding them from Ethan and leaned in for long languid kiss. Something he had been thinking about doing for the past few weeks. He felt her kiss him back, slow and steady, moaning lightly and letting him take charge, she tasted like coffee and caramel and he smiled while finally leaning away, settling his brow against hers and watching her slowly open her eyes and look at him, a beautiful smile on her lips. 

Kissing her hair again and tightening his hold on her for a second Chris moved away, looking around and noticing the boxes, then looking at his luggage. 

"Where do you want me Sweetheart", then double entendre was obvious and even Ethan snorted. Chris rolled his eyes, ignoring the teenager. 

"The guest bedroom is that way", she motioned toward the hallway, "Third door on your right." He slid his hands to her waist, light but firm, raising an eyebrow. He saw her smile shyly. "Or, you can go ahead and get comfortable in my room," she turned and motioned to the double French doors covered by curtains that used to lead to the office, now turned master bedroom. "It's not super comfortable, but it works."

Chris nodded, grabbing his luggage and heading for the makeshift bedroom, closely followed by Sarah. 

"What's with all the boxes? You moving?" He put his suitcase on the bed and proceeded to open it, taking out shirts and pants that Sarah put away, one at a time.

"Actually, yeah." The tall blond turned to look at her, surprise etched on his face, Sarah couldn't help but smile. "I sold the condo." The blue eyes looking at her widened, a soft smile appeared on his pink lips. He seemed proud. 

"Good for you", he seemed to think."How come you didn't tell me?" the tall man seemed mildly annoyed at not being let in the know. 

"I'm sorry, it just never really came up, and it happened quickly." She looked at her feet. Breathing in on deep breath at a time. "Actually, I wanted to tell, you, but then I knew the next question would be where we would move to next, and I wasn't quite ready to talk about that." Sarah sat on the bed, holding a folded shirt in her lap, looking anxious. 

Chris was looking at her, slightly worried, he pushed the suitcase further down the bed and sat next to the woman, taking her hand and holding it in his lap his thumb making small circles on the back of her hand. 

Sarah expected him to sit and wait for her to talk, or to ask questions, but instead, his soft palm caressed her cheek and she looked up at him, turned to face her, a soft look in his eye. 

The hand slid higher, the fingers entangling themselves in her hair and he pulled her closer, slowly, until his lips barely touched hers, feeling her teeth grazing his lower lip he sighed and breached the slight distance, moving his lips on hers and waiting fro entry, his tongue sliding with hers, his hand tightening in her hair, the other reaching for her waist and pulling her across his lap. One month away from her and now all he wanted to do was catch up. Not talk, or discuss or listen, just touch and kiss and lick. 

He was a man lost in the desert and she was his oasis. 

 

They heard a groan from the kitchen, and a comment said under a breath. They heard the front door open.

"I'll be at Eric's." Was yelled half way across the home and the front door shut. 

 

The past few weeks had been weird, his mother coming home from vacation and putting the condo up for sale, packing their stuff, moving the place around. It was as if suddenly she had regained a spark, something she had lost when his father had died. Looking back he could see how it had been for the past three years, dark, depressing, stuck in a moment they couldn't recreate. He had wanted to move on, badly, but his mother hadn't been ready. 

A few times he had mentioned selling their home, moving, somewhere else, but every time she had fought him, and brought back the ultimate argument. "Your father built this place. It's our home." And Ethan couldn't argue, didn't really want to. He loved his mother, wanted to see her happy, and if that meant living in the past, then so be it. 

Now though, things were different. She was smiling all the time, going out, she had even started jogging again, something she had always done with her husband. She went shopping, went out for coffee, on her own. It was a huge change, but Ethan loved seeing his mother like that, alive. 

Seeing her with Chris had been a shock. Sure, he knew they were together, they talked everyday, Sarah on Skype every night before bed, or texting, or even on the phone. 

Chris had made himself a place in their lives, even in his, Ethan had talked to the actor a few times on the phone, messaged, they had each other's numbers, they gamed together, online, as often as possible. They were something akin to friends; Ethan KNEW Chris and his mom were an item, but seeing them together, it made it real; not in a bad way, no, in a great excited awesome feeling sort of way. 

Things were finally changing for the best, his mother was moving on, he was moving on and the world was much better for it. Ethan didn't care where they would end up, it didn't matter, it only mattered that they made it there together, him and his mom, their own little family. 

Ethan wasn't sure where Chris fit into all this, would he be a permanent fixture, or just a passing fancy. It didn't really matter. So far, he liked Chris, Chris seemed to like him, but most of all Chris liked Sarah, and that was all that mattered. 

The smile his mom had when she had walked into the kitchen earlier, that smile, that look, Ethan had never seen her like that before, so besotted, so completely happy. It was a look that fit her, those large blue eyes wide and sparkling, her pink lips lifted up at the corners, her cheeks reddening. She was beautiful. And if this man could make his mother feel that way, then he had a place in their lives, no matter how short a time span he might stay.

Dinner was a few hours off, that would give them time to reacquaint, Ethan crossed the hall and knocked on the door, his best friend's dad opening the door and letting him in. He would miss this when they moved, just being able to walk a few steps and be with his bro. But all in all it didn't really matter, things had to change, they had been stagnant for to long. 

 

Sitting there with Sarah in his lap Chris felt good, he felt better then he had the past few weeks. His fingers trailed from her cheek to behind her ear, pinning a loose strand then slowly sliding down her back, his lips finding hers again in a slow kiss. Her arms around his neck, his strong hands on the small of her back, holding her in place. Their foreheads met and they took a deep shaky breath. Smiling, content.

"I could get used to this you know." His voice hoarse, his breath hot on her face, his lips barely a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I could kiss you all day and never get tired of it." They kissed again, light and soft. Burying his face in her neck he breathed her in, pulling her tighter against him. They kissed some more, slowly, languid, soft. Her lips seeking his matching his, following when he would pull away, smiling against his. They fit so well. 

There were things they still needed to talk about, a few important things. He was already emotionally compromised, he knew that, but he needed to be sure, he needed to know that this could work, that they could fit, could match more then just physically. He needed to know if they had a real shot, a long term shot. But for now they would kiss and hold each other and enjoy the moment. 

"I missed you Sweetheart, talking and chatting is fine, but this," he kissed her neck, licking lightly, "This is so much better." He heard her giggle, felt her lips on his neck, her teeth lightly scrape on his pulse. A slight suck. His eyes closed and he moaned, head falling back, shivers on his skin, down his spine. 

"I missed you too, Baby," he felt her lick his earlobe, biting lightly, her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly. Chris groaned again, a smile on his lips. God that woman knew how to work him. He kissed her once again, deep and promising, before gently sliding her back on the bed and getting up. He needed to calm down, this wasn't the time or place for acting like lust struck teenagers. He had plans for tonight, wanted to take them out, take time the three of them get to know each other better. 

He grabbed some clothes and followed Sarah to the bathroom, he needed a shower to wash the day away, it was only 3PM but his day had started before dawn and he felt grimy. He had spent the day in interviews and meetings then the plane ride. the shower was nice, hot and strong against his muscles. Washing he thought to the evening he had planned, a nice dinner at a restaurant, then back home for a movie, maybe some gaming with Ethan. Nothing too fancy, just nice and fun. 

He washed quickly, body hair, beard. Took a few minutes to empty his mind, breathe in and out a few times, enjoying the moment. this would be the first few days off he'd had in a very long while, and he wanted to appreciate them, here, with his girlfriend, he would relax and take a breather, before heading out for a big Premiere in LA at the beginning of next week, and then Boston with his family for a few days. After that it would be off to a new set and the beginning of a new film. 

He dried his hair and dressed, a pair of loose jeans low on his hips, his towel still around his neck he made his back to the main area. Sarah was sitting at the kitchen counter, on her computer a stack of papers next to her she seemed immersed in her work, oblivious to his walking into the kitchen. He stood there and looked at her. Her hair loose, her back straight, she suddenly turned, saw him and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes were sparkling when he looked up at her, a light smile on his beautiful lips. He seemed excited, happy, relieved, a myriad of expressions on his face. 

"Cambridge, really?" 

His fingers were playing on the crystal of his wine glass, dipping his finger in the red liquid he brought it to his mouth and sucked at it before bringing his hand back to his glass and taking a draught. 

"You'd be a short drive away from my mom's house." 

He smiled wider. Looking down at his plate, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"Shit Sarah, why d' you ever think I could be upset about this?" His eyes lifted to hers, clear, bright. "This is great." 

To say that Sarah was relieved would be understatement. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks red from embarrassment. She was such an idiot, thinking that he would be upset, of course he wouldn't be, she'd been afraid of seeming needy, stalkerish, even, but obviously she'd been dead wrong. She felt his fingers on her face and looked up, he had reached across the table to get her attention. 

"I love the idea of you being minutes away from my family. I love the idea of you being close when I'm home." His fingers caressed her cheek lightly, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. "How could I not want you near me, if I could I'd have you with me every day." 

He laughed a bit at that. 

"If anything, I'm the one that's needy, I love you, why wouldn't I want you around?" 

Her eyes snapped to his at that, just as Ethan came back to the table. Chris looked smug, a sideways grin on his face as he looked at her, lifting his eyes brows in a silent question. He saw her cheeks turning crimson and felt elated, he had managed to frazzle her. 

"What did I miss?" The teen looking from one adult to the other seemed mildly confused. Chris just laughed, loud, followed by Sarah and then Ethan, still confused couldn't help but follow suit.

This was nice, it was comfortable, Ethan felt good sitting there between his mom and Chris, he felt important to both of them and really appreciated the fact the Chris had included him in their outing. He knew he was just the "girlfriend's kid," but he felt accepted and important in the tall man's eyes, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. They talked about his school and sports and friends. They talked about games, both he and Chris loved video games. Chris made jokes and asked a lot of questions, he wanted to know about his plans for the future, what he thought about moving to another city, to another country. In Chris' head it was already set, they were moving to Boston, and though Ethan knew his mother had been very nervous about telling her boyfriend about her decision, it had seemed overwhelming even. 

Ethan had told his mother numerous times that she was over thinking things, but Sarah was Sarah and nothing he could say to her had changed her mind. Instead, she had spent nights not sleeping and worrying about how Chris would take the news. She was even ready to settle for her second choice, Chicago, if she thought Chris was going to take it badly.

But Ethan had been right, Chris seemed overjoyed. Talking about the things to do around Boston, how they could stay at his mom's place until they found a house, they'd need to find a good school for Ethan and visit houses, his sister was a realtor, she could take Sarah and himself to see homes, he would have everything organized by the time he came back from the premiere in LA, oh and he was taking Ethan with him to the premiere. 

Ethan's eyes went wide, his mother smiled at him, had she known. Ethan looked from Chris to his mother, surprised. 

"Me?" He asked incredulous. "You want to take me to LA with you?" Chris just smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, if your mom is OK with it." Sarah just smiled and nodded her head. She was saying yes, he was going to LA with Chris Evans. To a premiere. 

The teen was obviously excited, he bounced off his chair and hugged his mother, then kissed her, then did the same with the blond actor. 

The rest of the meal was spent talking about what to expect in LA, Chris talked a lot with Ethan, Sarah was mostly listening, she would have her own time with her man later, the boys needed to bond. She sipped her glass of wine while watching her two guys talking and having fun, they looked like they really got along, Chris was doing his best to not make Ethan feel left out, she knew he wanted him to feel appreciated, Chris wanted to make his own place in their little family, and she was ok with that. So it seemed, was Ethan. 

They walked home together, Sarah nestled between the two guys, Chris' arm around her waist and Ethan's hand in hers. It was a nice evening to walk and they only had a few blocks to go. Once home Sarah went back to her work and Chris and Ethan settled in front of the television, controllers in hand, some game playing on the screen. Sarah just smiled at herself and worked on finishing her contract. She could probably be done in a few hours.

Ethan had gone to bed a few minutes ago, kissing his mother good night and hugging a surprised Chris before heading to his room. 

She felt hands on her shoulders, thumbs digging into the knots in her muscles, warm hands making their way under her cotton shirt to splay skin to skin and massage into her back. They were strong hands, warm and steady as they dug into her muscles. Lips followed the massage and she moaned, feeling a tongue lightly lap at her pulse. 

"You've been working for hours sweetheart, come and sit with me." His voice was shallow, his breath hitched, hot on her neck. Sarah nodded and got up, finding herself wrapped in his arms, her face against his chest and his lips on her hair. Sarah let him lead her to the couch and sat, let him pull her flush against him, her head nestled against his collarbone, his arm around her, his lips on her brow. She raised her head to meet his lips with hers and enjoyed a lingering kiss. 

"I'm sorry, I just need to get this work done, then I can spend the next few days without worrying about my deadline." He leaned in again and kissed her cheek. 

"How much do you have left?" His eyes were focusing on her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her, his hand came to her face, framing it, soft on her skin. She twisted to face him, straddling his legs and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"Not much, nothing I can't finish tomorrow." Sarah kissed his neck and nuzzled, feeling his arms coming around her and holding her close. 

"I missed you." His voice was like velvet, smooth and soft. Sarah could have listened to him talk all night. "This." He held her tighter. "I missed this so much." Sarah hummed in agreement, staying right where she was, nuzzling his neck and his strong arms around her.

"I missed this too, I swear I could get used to this, having you here." She smiled against his neck, leaving a soft kiss. 

"I don't care where we are, as long as you're with me." He heard her hum in agreement. Her head against his shoulder. "I can't wait to show you around my hometown, I know you'll love it. It's a great place and it'll be even better with you there." He kissed the top of her head, feeling her nuzzle closer. 

"I'm just glad I'll know someone there. I know you won't be around much but I'll feel less lonely just knowing I'll get to see you more." 

"It's a big step. Leaving the home you made with Mitch, taking Ethan and moving away like that. It's very brave. I'm so proud of you." His hands on her back were strong and comforting, holding her close. 

They cuddled like that for awhile, Sarah playing in his hair while nestled against him, leaving light kisses on his neck, feeling him shiver and hearing him moan softly. His hands gently ran on her back, up and down and up again.

"We should head to bed" He eventually whispered, pulling her away gently and claiming her lips. "I've been wanting to sleep next to you for the past month." He nipped her ear as he whispered "Amongst other things." He chuckled as he kissed her, moving his arms and picking her up as he stood, keeping her close to his chest and walking them to the makeshift bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them.

Sarah held onto his shoulders as he brought her to the bed, pulling him down with her when he laid her down. Chris happily followed, leaning on his elbows as he laid on top of her, looking down at her, loving what he saw. 

Sarah was smiling brightly, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink, her blue eyes were trained on his, her dark hair fanned around her. She was beautiful, perfect. 

"You are amazing." His eyes were deep blue, serious, his hands not moving from their spot on the bed, he was so close to her he could feel her breath. "You're beautiful and smart and so strong. So damned perfect for me." He breached the space between them and kissed her softly, her lips moving with his, sweet and slow. When he pulled away his eyes were shut and he seemed lost in thought. "I love you." He opened his eyes still deep, still serious, "I know it's fast, and I don't expect you to reciprocate, not yet, but I wanted you to know." 

Sarah heard the words, saw his lips move, watched his eyes open and look at her, clear blue eyes serious and so passionate. She moved her hand to his face, sliding her fingers softly on his cheek, his eyes closed and he sighed, leaning into her touch. He looked so vulnerable all of a sudden, so raw. Slowly she pulled him to her, his lips touching hers again she lightly nipped his lower lip, the moan he let out made her smile and he dipped lower and claimed her lips, demanding, moving over hers passionately. 

She couldn't say it, not yet, though she felt it, she did care for him, love him even, but saying it was something Sarah wasn't ready to do. She needed to be sure, needed to know, to feel it in her bones before she even dared to think about saying it. She was a widow with a teenaged son, and she would be damned if she let her emotions rule her, not this early in their relationship. 

Instead she made him feel it, kissing him with all she was worth, her fingers knotting in his hair, pulling him closer, needing him to understand through actions instead of words. He had come to mean so much to her in the past few weeks, talking every night for hours, sharing things they had never told anyone else. Though they hadn't been in physical proximity in the past month, they had gotten so close in other ways. She knew the changes in his voice, could tell how he felt simply by the sound of his voice. She could read his emotions in his eyes, Skype wasn't the same as face to face, but she learned to read his face, his expressions, the way he shrugged and smirked, his blushes and the glint in his eyes. She loved him, she really did, but she just wasn't ready to tell him, wasn't ready to say it out loud, to make it real.

 

Chris pulled away, slowly, kissing her lightly a few more times before straightening up, straddling her legs, and let himself flop on his back next to her. 

"You are the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night, I think about you and me in a large home, bright and sunny, a dog, or two and a couple more kids. I see it clear as day, we would have horses, a small farm, the kids would run around and Ethan would help out, we would be so happy. I can see us sitting in a large kitchen, having coffee, relaxing." He sighed. "I know, I sound like a dork, but it's all I can think about, you and me and a family." He twisted on the bed to face her, his eyes so bright it almost looked like he was crying. "I want that so badly for us." Sarah mimicked him and twisted on her side. They were face to face, her eyes right across from his, loosing themselves in the deep blue orbs.

It was the first time he mentioned the future, the first time he talked about his hopes for them as a couple. He had mentioned wanting kids before, that hadn't been a surprise to Sarah, but to talk so openly about what he truly wanted so badly was a first. His look was desperate, open and raw. He was putting himself out there, testing the waters, seeing if she felt the same. He didn't expect her to say she loved him, but he was expecting something, a sign, a word, to show him he meant something to her. 

She could do this, give him something to grasp at. She could tell him how she wanted that as much as he did, how she thought about raising children with him, HIS children, how she wanted to spend every waking moment in his arms. She wanted all that, and so much more, with him. She wasn't sure what to say, so instead she smiled, leaned in and kissed him softly. His eyes were hopeful, expectant, and she couldn't let him down.

"I've never taken care of horses, I wouldn't know what to do with them." His lips cracked into a bright beautiful smile. His hand reached for her face, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. 

"I open up about wanting a family and a house and a life with you, and THAT’S what you focus on, the horses?" Chris was chuckling lightly, pulling her to him he kissed her deeply, kissing her nose as he pulled away. "You really are perfect for me."

He rolled over and got out of bed, leaving the room for a minute, Sarah let him knowing he would come back to her quickly enough. When he did Chris was holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses, sitting up she accepted the first full glass and waited for him to pour himself one and settle back on the bed, sitting straight against the headboard, Sarah made herself a place between his legs and leaned back against him, feeling his arm coming around her middle she made a show of getting comfortable and sighed contentedly. 

"I'm not the most expressive person out there, It's going to take me time to say out loud what I feel inside." She felt him hold her a bit tighter, his lips soft on her neck. "It doesn't mean I don't feel the same." She felt him smile against her skin. 

"I know Sweetheart" His whisper was soft and throaty, sexy as sin, his lips brushed her ear and she shivered. "I just need you to know that I love you. I have from the very first day. You walked out of the elevator and into that bar and I just knew. I was made to love you Sarah." Those words did something to her, like a wave of safety and love coming over her. She had never felt quite like this, she had loved her husband, very much, and he had loved her, but never had she felt so cherished and loved and appreciated. It was scary yet so comforting.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they drank their wine, kissing and cuddling, their hands moving on hot skin, they were needy but they wanted to make it last, preferring the intimacy of talking and cuddling to the physical need of having sex. Things needed to be said and this was as good a time as any. They had a few more days to give into their lascivious wants .Tonight could be about serious and not so serious things. 

When finally they moved onto talking, the bottle of wine empty besides the bed, it was of the future, the move to Boston, visiting homes and planning the move, all things that needed to be addressed. 

 

"I have to be in Boston next Thursday to meet with the manager there."

"I'll be in Boston then, you could stay with me at my mom's, I'm sure she would love to meet you." Sarah twisted in his arms and laid her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. "We could visit a few homes, see what's out there." She hummed her approval.

"Sounds fun. I can't imagine doing this without you." 

"I'm glad." He whispered smiling. "I like knowing that I mean something to you." He was teasing, she knew that, she could hear it in his tone, but Sarah still felt the need to give him more. 

"You mean everything to me." It was a light whisper, something meant for nights like these, buzzed on wine, the only light coming from outside the window, cuddle close to her man, his arms around her, it was an admission, something she would have never admitted to at any other time and he held onto it tightly. He would replay it in his head over and over again. He meant everything to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, cause they happen. 
> 
> Please comment, I love comments.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Beta LokiLover14, here's her link.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14

The light came through the curtains bright and sunny, the window was open and he could feel a light breeze, the sheets were bunched at his hip and the space next to him was empty and cold. He could smell coffee brewing, rich and strong, the machine was on a timer. He sat up in bed, running his hands through his hair and his beard, he had fallen asleep holding Sarah against his chest, his face in her neck breathing her in. He rested on his back again, spreading his arms, taking a minute to breathe and think back on their night, they had talked for hours worked out a plan for the next few weeks, a list of what was important for them to find in a new home .Talked about what school Sarah wanted for Ethan. 

It had been a couple's conversation, something he hadn't had in years. Even with his last few girlfriends he had never gotten so involved, so serious so fast. This was insane. He had met her about a month ago and already he was hooked, head over heels. Chris smiled. He replayed the conversation he'd had with his mom, just as he was having breakfast with Sarah that first time. He had told his mother he had met the woman he was going to marry, and now, a month later, he knew he'd been right. 

He took a few more minutes to centre himself, he meditated, emptying his mind and taking time for himself. Finally he got out of bed, stretching before walking out and following his nose to the kitchen counter, finding a mug and pouring himself a cup. Today was his last day, he and Ethan were leaving for LA later that day, the premiere was tomorrow and then he would be off to Boston while Ethan came back to stay with his grand parents for the rest of the school year,it would be less then a month before he joined them in Boston.

The house was already packed, he had helped them finish up sometime in the past week, to think that he had already been here for a week was surprising, he felt at home, not because of where he was, but because of WHO he was with and the thought of having those same people, that same feeling in Boston, close to his own family was quite simply awesome.

Sarah had left early that morning, headed for Boston, meeting his sister at the airport then heading to his mom's house, she would be looking at houses for the next few days, then meeting with her new boss and starting work on Monday. Things were coming together fast. So fast in fact it made his head spin.

The past week had been wonderful, he and Ethan had managed to connect, they had a nice rhythm and got along great. He had managed to walk the thin line between friend and authority figure and so far it was working well for them. With Sarah things were progressing fast, he had told her he loved her, and though she hadn't said the same he could see it in the way she acted towards him, he KNEW she felt the same, she just needed time to figure things out. 

On Thursday they would visit homes on Sarah's short list, and hopefully make a decision, it would be done together and though he wasn't officially moving in with them he would still be there often enough for his opinion to count. In a few months, after his next movie, he would become a more permanent fixture. They had talked about it in detail, had spent nights awake discussing their future together, figuring out their next move, how things would go once in Boston, and though Sarah was a bit reluctant to talk about her feelings, she was quick to let him know he would definitely be a part of her new home.

 

Sarah had landed in Boston a few hours ago, and after passing customs had been grabbed and hugged tightly by a curvaceous brunette, all smiles and happy as can be. Her smile was infectious. They hugged a few minutes more before Shanna ushered her into a waiting car. They drove for awhile, Sarah had no clue where they were heading, leaving the city behind and heading to a more rural environment. 

When they did stop, it was in front of a large farmhouse, it was sky blue with yellow doors and windows, there was a garage a few yards away, a large front yard with a horse coral, and a barn quite a ways from the main building. Sarah got out of the car loving what she was seeing, it was perfect, exactly what Chris had described. It sat on a few acres of land and had been completely remodelled. Sarah hesitated to go in, she was already in love with the property, she was afraid she wouldn't want to leave if she went inside.

"I wanted you to see this before it went on the market, it's going to be announced tomorrow." Shanna was bright eyed and excited. "I know, it's huge, and it's a bit further from Cambridge then you wanted. But it's beautiful!" Sarah had to agree, it was exquisite. "It's also under your budget by about $60,000"

"Does it come with the horses? " Sarah was curious, this was an enchanting piece of property and though she logically knew she shouldn't be thinking about it, her heart was racing and her thoughts were in shambles.

"They are horses that people around here board, so the boxs are rented out, it's a bit of extra money every month." Sarah nodded, that was a bonus. 

She followed Shanna inside, noticing that everything was new, the paint, the walls the floor, the kitchen was huge, perfect fro a large family, all in stainless steel appliances, the counters were concrete, industrial but very practical. The bathrooms were the same, the rooms were all very large, very airy and with windows galore, the main floor had a huge living area, a mud room, the kitchen, a very large open dinning room, a large office space with double pocket doors as well as a half bath and laundry room. 

Everything matched, the whole house flowed, it called to Sarah and she knew nothing she would visit after this would ever match this house. 

The second floor had the bedrooms, five of them, with Jack and Jill bathrooms and a laundry shoot to the main floor, every single room was spacious, with large windows and hard wood floors. One of the rooms had a full en suite, and though it could have very well been the master bed room, it was not. 

The third floor was a master suite, open floor concept, sitting room with huge windows, a balcony overlooking the backyard and a bedroom space large enough for two king size beds. There were two walk in closets and a huge en suite bathroom, Sarah didn't know what to look at first. The place was unfurnished, obviously move in ready and Sarah was itching to make an offer. 

They made their way back to the car after visiting the barn and the garage, looking around at the back yard and taking a gander at the coral. 

"I'm going to need to talk to Chris before I can make a decision, I love this place, but I promised him we would make a decision together." Shanna gave her a knowing smile. 

"Maybe I can talk to the owner and ask him to delay till Thursday." Sarah hope she could convince him, she didn't want to loose this property, it was perfect. 

"I'd like that. Money isn't the issue, I just really want Chris to see it before we make a decision." Shanna nodded and made a phone call before walking back towards her smiling. 

"He's willing to wait till Friday to put it on the market, you get first dibs as soon as Chris comes on Thursday." Sarah was relieved, she knew Chris would love this place but refused to make a decision without his approval, they had talked about that in the past few days and had decided that would both be involved in the big decisions. 

This was a big decision.

 

LA was a busy city, there were always people around, milling about, even running after Chris asking him questions and taking pictures, it was insane. Chris included Ethan in any picture or autograph signing he did, keeping him by his side at all times, making sure he got to see just what the life of a A-list actor was all about. They got to their hotel and found their room, a large thing with 2 king beds. They slept great that night, after renting a few movies and ordering take out. It was weird to be away form home without his mom, but he trusted Chris and he knew this would be fun. 

The next morning they had breakfast at the restaurant in the lobby, there were paps everywhere and everyone seemed to have their phones and camera's aimed at Chris and himself. It was surreal. They posed for pictures, Chris keeping Ethan close, wanting him in the shots, making sure everyone knew who he was, Ethan, Chris' Girlfriend's son. It was a slight bit embarrassing at the beginning, but as the day went he got used to it. Chris was stating a claim, Ethan was with him, part of his entourage, and for the next day they would be inseparable. 

After breakfast Chris took Ethan shopping, not just for a few things, no, Chris did nothing small, by the time they were done Ethan had a whole new wardrobe, shoes and hats and belts included, even a new phone and earphones. The actor had spoiled him and though the teenager had tried to refuse, Chris would have nothing of it. By the time they got back to the hotel everything had been delivered, even three new suitcases to fit everything in for the trip back home. They got ready, Chris helping Ethan with his tie, they wore matching jackets with jeans, dark shirts and ties, they could have been mistaken for brothers.

The front of the theatre was packed, fans were lining the streets and held behind low fences, there were cop cars and officers in uniform, it was quite the scene. Ethan wasn't sure where to look, it was unbelievable. 

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" He heard the actor next to him whisper as they got ready to exit the car. Ethan nodded, swallowing hard. 

"Yeah it's pretty intimidating." He heard Chris chuckle.

"You get used to it." 

They exited the car and joined the scene, a blond woman pulling Chris in for a quick interview, Ethan was pulled along, Chris' arm around his shoulders pulling him close so he would also be in the shot.

The same thing happened a few times, Ethan was introduced every time, even asked a few questions which he did his best to answer without blushing too much. By the time they entered the theatre he was a real pro, smiling and waving at the fans, he had even been asked for his autograph a few times, it was intoxicating. 

Meeting the parents was a lot less stressful then Sarah had anticipated, in fact it had been downright pleasant. Lisa was very welcoming, hugging her as she walked in the door, followed by Robert, they ushered her in right away, showing her to the guest bedroom, letting her know she was more then welcome to stay for as long as she needed. Then of course there was the talking and the getting to know each other, it seemed Chris had mentioned her, a lot, to his parents and they seemed more then pleased to finally meet her. 

They talked for hours, all through diner and well into the late evening. The older couple wanted to get to know her, to know her plans for the future, and though she was an adult, a parent herself, she felt like a child in their living room talking about what she wanted from the next few years.

"Chris mentioned that he was thinking about moving in with you and your son, I take it that's something you have discussed?" The older man was sitting back, relaxed, interested in what Sarah had to say. Chris had kept his old bedroom at his parent's place, it was where he stayed when he came home. She could understand them being worried, Chris was their son, they worried about him, wanted him to be happy. A widow with a teenaged son was probably not what they had hoped for their son. Sarah completely understood that. 

"We talked about it. This is still a very young relationship, and we both realize this is going very fast." Sarah was trying to think about what to say, it was not something she had expected, though she should have. "The next few months will be hard, he will be away for his next movie and I'll be starting over in a new city. I don't know what's going to happen, but IF we do work out, then yes, I do want him to eventually move in with us." She felt more secure about what she was saying as she went along. Robert was nodding his head and Lisa was looking at her, interested in what she had to say.

"Chris and I, we're in our thirties, we know what we don't want, no games, no wasting time. Chris wants a family, kids, it's something I want to give him sometime in the future. " Sarah took a swallow from her tea. "I know a month is a very short time, but in that time we talked every night, hours." She smiled to herself, biting her lip a blush creeping up her cheeks. "He means more to me then I could have ever imagined he would. I was married for over ten years and I never felt for my husband what I do for your son." 

"Does he know that?" Lisa was smiling softly, looking at the woman her son had chosen. She could see why he loved her, she completely understood his choice. This woman was perfect for Chris.

"I haven't told him in so many words. I'm not quite ready to, but I know he knows. Chris is good like that, he understands."

"He loves you very much." Robert was looking at Sarah, an understanding look in his eyes. "I can see you feel the same." He took a second to take a sip from his tea. "You're right, it is a very young relationship, and you are moving very fast, but you're both adults and I trust that my son knows what he is doing. You my dear seem to have your head on straight, I'm not worried about either of you." 

The next day was more of the same, visiting more houses and making a short list, in case the house she really wanted didn't make Chris' cut. After lunch she and Shanna went to visit one of the private schools in the area, met with the principal and made an appointment for Ethan to take the entrance exam, sometime at the end of July.

The next morning Sarah had a meeting with her new boss, Chris would be at his parent's by the time Sarah got back, she couldn't wait. 

That night she had dinner with Shanna and her family, husband and young children, Scott, her other brother came by to say hello, they all had a great time, getting along famously,Sarah got to hear stories of Chris growing up, of how dorky he had been as a kid, they talked about other things too, job obligations and family. Sarah talked about Ethan, what kind of a kid he was. All in all it was a great evening. Sarah slept at Shanna's that night, not wanting to show up at her in laws late at night. She made herself a spot on the couch and was joined by the dog, getting comfy they both fell asleep cuddled one against the other.

 

The plane from New York to Boston had been almost empty and Chris had been alone in his aisle. He grabbed his bags and headed for a taxi, giving his parent's address and relaxing in the back. He had a few messages and he listened to them, then did a few call backs, by the time he was done the car was parking at the curb. 

His mother was waiting at the door when he reached it, smiling and holding out her arms to hug her son. 

"Hey mom." He kissed his mom and gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "How have you been?" They walked into the house and he carried his stuff to the guest bedroom, walking past his own and thinking how he probably wouldn't be using it much anymore. He put his stuff away as his mother filled him in on the past few days, Chris and Sarah hadn't had much time to talk since Montreal and Chris needed to be filled in. She told him about the house hunting, how Sarah thought she had found the perfect house, how she had spent last night at Shanna's and that everyone was getting along just fine. 

Chris was relieved, he had known everything would go well, but he had still been a little worried. Following his mom he went down to the kitchen to have a light lunch, sitting and talking with his mom, it always made him feel good, like he mattered, really mattered. The front door opened and he twisted to see who it was, he saw a head of dark hair, heard a voice, then a laugh and he knew. Sarah.


End file.
